


there's a love and it grows (there's a life that we share)

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crying Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Harry, Lactation Kink, Louis calls Harry baby a lot, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Nipple Play, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, and they're having a baby, cause harry is his baby, harry has a small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, we made a cute baby,” Louis said, tucking Harry’s hair behind his ear. “I’m so glad I met you.”</p><p>Harry said sheepishly, "I’m so glad I went to that party. Even if I don’t remember much of it, our baby is like a little match maker. I can’t believe I have a baby with a guy I’ve been crushing on for so long.”</p><p>“Oh, so long? And how long was this crush?” Louis teased, smirking as he saw Harry’s cheeks flush red.</p><p> </p><p>Or where Harry and Louis are strangers (not really) who had a one night stand at a party and end up having a baby together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a love and it grows (there's a life that we share)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipchubbies (louisbby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisbby/gifts).



> this is like, all three prompts I got combined cause i wanted it long and perfect. The one night stand thing was quite vague and I know you (hipchubbies) probably wanted more smut so I split it in half. Hope it's not too rushed, but when can Larry be too rushed? I hope you like it and it was at least a little how you wanted it! I am sorry if it's not, but thank you either way cause the prompts were beautiful and cute.
> 
> beta'd by: ponymom and troyeallnight <3 thank you both very much for helping me and dealing with complications and all my weirdness. Without you, this fic would not be complete.
> 
> Title from 'Golden' by Zayn

It was only a one-night stand, just like any other. Louis had slept with many people; he never remembers most of them. However, he will admit Harry was a special one. He was beautiful and so responsive to everything Louis did. They weren’t that drunk, which was why Louis remembered the details. How Harry’s toes curled when Louis fingered him and how his eyes would flutter from the way Louis’ tongue rimmed him.

But, Louis didn’t think much of it.

He always had a few amazing one-night stands and Harry just happened to be one of them. Louis knew him from class and he has seen him around. The campus for their university wasn’t very big. Harry was in his English and math class and he was quiet. Louis barely noticed him and if Harry wasn’t so gorgeous he probably wouldn’t have.

They never talked after that. Mainly because Louis left as soon as he woke up like always. He had contemplated staying, only because of how adorable Harry looked. He was beautiful, but had this cherub face that made Louis smile to himself, albeit his head slamming with a hangover. Harry had looked so nice with his long hair and pale cheeks, lips pouty and eyelashes fluttering.

But, he left anyways.

And, now they never speak, not that they have before. In the halls, they simply catch one another’s eyes and then pretend they never noticed each other. Harry would hold his books to his chest tightly and Louis would slip across the hall to the next girl or guy on his imaginary list. The party disappeared from his mind and he pretended it didn’t exist.

While it was Louis’ last year in uni, he only went to the party to have some fun. It was their last month for the school year and Louis was graduating. He wanted to end it with a bang and well, Harry was a fucking amazing bang. He knew the boy was younger and probably still had a couple years left. But, Louis was just glad to finally leave and now he was having fun. He partied, fucked amazing guys and girls (he’s bisexual, though leaned towards men more) and that was fine with him.

Louis already had a contract to do professional football, thanks to his rich family and connections, so his university years were just to get signed properly and have a ‘back up plan’ as if he needed one. He was glad to have the money his family does and get through so much. He never had many family problems, though sometimes they can be a little overbearing or just ignore him. But, it was fine. Louis didn’t need their love or attention. He had a lot at school.

It was the last month at university and Louis was so excited to leave. He had one last game and was eager to win it, working extra hard during practice and trying not to flirt with the cheerleaders. He had just finished up and was leaving the locker room with his friend, Niall, who was laughing as he told Louis about how wasted he got and nearly threw up in class. For some reason, Niall found that funny. Then again, he always found the strangest things hilarious.

Louis rolled his eyes and said, ”You know, there are tricks to stopping a hangover.”

“I don’t need any tricks, I’m fucking Irish,” Niall grumbled, shaking his head like that was the answer to everything.

Louis joked, ”Who’s Irish and why are you fucking her?”

At first, Niall didn’t get the joke. But then he laughed more than necessary and slapped Louis’ back a bit too hard. Louis nearly stumbled forward and snorted at the boy’s response to the joke. Sometimes Niall is a bit too over the top, but he loved the guy. They became friends when footie season started and they both helped one another out during try-outs. Louis gave him some pointers since he was an expert.

He shivered and tugged on the hoodie he had in his hand. He was still sweaty from practice and hated the locker showers. He preferred his dorm ones. Niall just shrugged off the weather and Louis offered that they stopped by the lounge. They usually hang around there until they’re forced to go to their rooms. Their uni is very strict about these types of things. They’re afraid boys will be ‘risky and dangerous’ if kept out for too long. Louis doesn’t blame them since he and Stan smoked weed in the halls once. Louis isn’t very smart about being sneaky.

The boys went to the lounge and they saw Liam flirting with some girl. He wasn’t doing very well. By the look on her face, she was more amused by him than interested in him. Louis nudged Niall and gave him a knowing look. Niall nodded and they both went over to Liam, hopping behind him and throwing their arms around him tightly.

“Hey, Liam! Did you hear that Jane is pregnant? She’s going around and telling people she’s looking for you. Man, I feel so bad, I hope you guys used protection,” Louis said with a fake frown, trying to act sympathetic.

The girl gaped and Liam quickly said, ”I don’t even know a Jane, guys what are you talking about?!”

“Oh, how sad, you can’t even remember her name? How many people have you been fucking with recently, man?” Niall joked, smirking at the way Liam’s face paled.

The girl sat up and scoffed, tossing her bag over her shoulder. “Wow, and to think I might have actually said yes to you! You’re such a dog.”

Liam frowned deeply as she walked off and groaned as he leaned back, covering his face in annoyance. Niall and Louis high-fived each other as they laughed at their antics. It seemed mean, but they do this a lot. Liam does get mad a lot but he would always brush it off, so they didn’t think much of it. Liam just glared as he got up and smacked them both upside the head in annoyance.

“You guys are assholes,” Liam confirmed and shook his head in disbelief.

A pout formed on Louis’ face as he hopped on Liam’s back, taking his snapback and putting it on his own head. He said adorably, ”But, I am an adorable asshole.”

“Whatever,” Liam said and shook Louis off like a doll. “Get off, I’m mad at you. Acting like someone is pregnant isn’t very nice.”

Louis hopped down and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s funny, don’t worry. I don’t even know a Jane, so I doubt anyone would think she’s pregnant.” The boys sat down on a couch and Louis propped his feet up on the table. “You know, I can’t believe she said no to you only cause you got someone ‘pregnant’. That’s rude as fuck.”

“I think someone having a kid is a good reason to say no. Who wants to fuck with someone’s who’s tied down?” Niall pointed out, moving his feet into Liam’s lap.

Louis shrugged, ”Oh well, I don’t have to worry about that.”

It was funny he said that. Because as his day was continuing, a special someone was just about to make an appearance. He didn’t think much of it when he saw Harry Styles walking back in the room. The boy was at the counter and he looked a little pale and bundled up more than necessary. Louis only spared a small glance, but he saw how Harry wore a fluffy, light brown coat and a long sleeve, blue and white polka dot button up. He looked like he was going to pass out from the heat.

Louis just turned to his friends and listened in as they chatted about some music they were listening to. Louis just added in his thoughts every two seconds, which was really just him saying something to cause them to fight. He smirked whenever they began to bicker and he chuckled quietly while taking a sip of Liam’s water. He figured he should leave to rinse off in the showers.

After a few minutes, Louis told the guys he was going to his dorms. But, when Louis got up, he saw Harry’s eyes catch his. The boy tensed and he looked ready to shout something at him. However, Louis walked out and he ignored the boy. He texted his dormmate to make sure he wasn’t fucking with anyone. Louis would rather not deal with that.

As he was just about to leave, he heard a familiar voice exclaim, ”W-Wait, stop!”

Louis halted in his step. He turned and saw Harry awkwardly jogging after him and felt pitiful so he stayed. Harry stopped in front of him, nearly coughing his lungs out and gasping for air. Louis quirked an eyebrow, ”Yes?”

“Just—one-one sec,” Harry took a deep breath and sighed as he wiped his forehead. “I-I need to talk to you, please.”

“Listen man, I need to shower cause I smell like shit,” Louis said and tucked his phone away. “So, make it quick.”

Harry nervously chewed his bottom lip. “It’s a bit complicated. Can we go to your dorm and – and talk?”

At first, Louis was confused. What could he want to talk about? But, he saw the way Harry blushed and looked nervous. Louis then cheekily smiled because oh, he knew now. The boy wanted another round. Usually he would laugh and deny this. But, he looked at the taller, lanky and dorky boy. He wouldn’t mind fucking him again. He was gorgeous and fun, so why not?

Louis nodded slowly. “Alright, let’s go. I need to rinse off quickly, though. Then we can…talk.”

Harry smiled shyly and nodded. He looked anxious when he followed Louis to the dorms. Since Louis is used to sex at the fraternity houses, he wasn’t expecting a guest. So when they got to the room, it wasn’t very clean. Louis gave Harry the TV remote and he grabbed a towel, leaving him there so he can shower quickly.

In the shower, Louis was eager to get back to Harry. He hasn’t had sex in a couple of days, considering he had a lot of testing and practice for footie. But he was up for it now that Harry was here. He wondered why it took him a few weeks to get back. Was he scared? Louis has been told he’s intimidating. He never meant to be, but hey, intimidating can be hot sometimes. Or at least, that’s what he’s been told. It’s based on opinion, he supposed.

After Louis got out of the shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist and headed back to the dorm. When he went in, he chuckled as he saw Harry awkwardly looking around and waiting. He didn’t turn the TV on and was still holding the remote. Louis was gone about ten minutes, why was he just sitting there? This guy is weird.

“Hey,” Louis said, shutting the door and leaning against it with a smug smile on his face.

Harry looked up and gulped as he eyed Louis’ chest. “H-Hi. Can we talk now?”

“Sure, let’s talk,” Louis mentally rolled his eyes. This guy was really good at playing innocent.

Louis sat down and didn’t bother trying to change since his clothes were going to be off anyways. Harry glanced between the barely-there space between them. Louis leaned close and Harry eyed his face. He looked ready to speak, but then Louis pressed his lips to the boy’s and Harry made a noise of surprise as Louis gripped his waist, kissing him deeply.

When Harry didn’t kiss back, stunned in place, Louis moved back and frowned. He saw how flushed Harry was and gently kissed down his neck, thinking he needed to loosen up probably. Harry gasped softly at the action and Louis lowered him back onto the bed, lightly nipping at his neck. But, then Harry gently pushed him off and shook his head.

“W-What are you doing?” He asked with a frown. “I-I said I wanted to talk.”

Louis said, ”Yeah, ‘talk’. I get it.”

“No, I meant literally talk,” Harry snapped, sitting up and trying to hide the bulge in his jeans.

A confused look showed on Louis’ face. He scooted back and asked in disbelief, ”Really? What the fuck, why?”

There was a pause and Louis contemplated kicking Harry out. He was not in the mood for talking, he had to listen to his teachers talk all day. But he saw the look on Harry’s face. There were tears forming in his eyes and Harry grabbed his little bag he had with him. He looked down with a shaky breath, then opened the bag and timidly held a small item in his hand. It was a picture, most likely, and Louis was very lost with what was going on.

Harry turned to him and he said very quietly, ”I-I’m um, I’m pregnant.”

Louis blinked. “Excuse me…?”

“I-I’m having a baby…and—and it’s yours?” Harry wiped a small tear and had was like a leaf as it shook, handing Louis a sonogram.

The image made Louis’ heart drop. He stared at the photo with wide eyes, then glanced at Harry and saw the boy gently holding a hand over his flat tummy. Louis shook his head slowly, unable to process anything. He knew it was real, his mum had so many kids that he was just aware of this. But, it didn’t make sense.

“You’re not—you can’t be,” Louis retorted, eyeing Harry.

“I am. The baby is four weeks old right now,” Harry explained with a timid voice. “They’re so small and not even there yet, but its there. And we forgot…a condom when we um, had sex. It’s yours.”

Louis shook his head. “How do you even know it’s mine?”

Harry blushed a bit. He took the picture and mumbled,”Y-You were my first time.”

“What? Why the hell would you lose your virginity to a stranger?” Louis asked with a gasp. “Why would—why did you let me – why didn’t you tell me? Harry, this is too much. I—I can’t just.”

Louis’ head was hurting and he buried his face in his hands, rubbing his forehead. Harry is pregnant with his baby? This isn’t okay. Louis had too much ahead of him to have a kid, let alone with a guy he barely knew. He’s glad Harry’s at least nice, but Louis can’t…he can’t do this. He can’t be a dad. He wasn’t ready.

Harry gently placed a hand on Louis’ thigh, pleading weakly, ”P-Please don’t make me go through this alone. Please. I-I’m not getting rid of the baby, Louis. It’s…it’s a lot, I know. But, just think about it? I…I’m already scared. I know you are, too. But, I want the baby and I don’t want them not knowing who their dad is.”

Louis glanced up and he saw the fear in Harry’s eyes, yet the determination on his face. He sighed deeply and shrugged with a helpless expression. “Harry, I have a whole career ahead of me. I—I can’t be a dad yet. I can’t deal with this. I’m so sorry, but…I’m just not ready. I’m only twenty-four. I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Tears slowly slid down Harry’s cheek as he glanced away. He then got up and he went in his wallet, taking out another sonogram and placed it on the sidetable. He wiped his eyes and said with a tight smile, ”Okay, um. If…if you change your mind, my number is on the back of the sonogram and um. My first appointment is July 17.”

“Harry,” Louis breathed out weakly, seeing how heartbroken he looked. “I’m so sorry.”

Harry just shook his head and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Louis stared where he left from, seeing the empty space from where he once was. He groaned and flopped backwards on the bed, tugging at his damp hair in frustration. How did he let this happen? How could he just forget a condom that easily?

Sometimes he easily forgets that boys can get pregnant now. Due to technology nowadays, men have the ability to do so. Parents can choose to have their son have the ability or not. Then when they’re older, boys can change that with surgery depending on their sexuality and if they want to. It was a bit morbid to Louis, though he supports it. He wasn’t born when this had happened. But, Harry’s younger and apparently he wanted to be pregnant. Now he is and Louis is the fucking dad and he can’t be that.

He can’t be a dad.

The idea of having a kid sounded amazing, don’t get him wrong. But he wanted to wait a couple more years. He wanted to fall in love. Louis grabbed his phone and he sighed deeply, seeing Niall’s name show up. He glanced at the sonogram on the table. He thought about how amazing Harry seemed and maybe he can? Maybe he can still fall in love? Harry was nice…but he didn’t want a family yet.

When Louis answered the phone, he pleaded sadly, ”N-Niall, I really need you, man.”

“Louis? Are you alright?” Niall sounded surprised, mainly since it’s not common for Louis to sound like that.

But, Louis sat up and he looked at the baby in the sonogram that wasn’t even there. And he choked out with a distressed sound, ”No, I’m—I’m really not.”

-

“You better go to that fucking appointment, man,” Niall scolded as he jogged with Louis around the track.

Louis frowned and wiped his sweaty fringe from his forehead. “I want to, I-I do, but this is so fucked up. I told you, he’s nice and all, but he’s…it’s not the same like, if we dated or something.”

The two halted at the line and coach nodded for them to hit the locker room. Louis saluted the man and he saw Niall rolling his eyes. Ever since he told Niall, the guy has been nagging him about Harry. He knew Niall talked to Harry a lot in their oceanography class. They weren’t friends, but he knew Harry more than Louis did.

“I don’t see why you can’t date him, he’s cute, smart, funny and nice,” Niall listed off on his fingers. Then he hummed innocently and said, ”Oh, and uh, he’s the mother of your child!”

“Pretty sure he’s a boy, but okay,” Louis said nonchalantly.

Niall waved a hand carelessly. “Still a mum in a way. I just feel really bad. He’s been weird and quiet, more than usually. He seems really sad. Like, he’s not that popular and he’s already a loner. Now he’s pregnant? C’mon Louis, don’t make him go through this alone. He’s a good person. And I know you are too. The appointment is at five, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Louis grumbled, leaning against the locker.

“So,” Niall placed a hand on his shoulder. “You have twenty minutes before his bus comes. Rinse off and drive him there. Your dad abandoned your mum…don’t be like him. You’re better than that. You’re not a deadbeat dad. You’re a good person and I believe in you. Let’s make sure Harry can, too.”

At the mention of his own ‘dad’, Louis flinched and he felt his heart sink. Niall’s right. He’s going to prove himself. He’s still shaken up at the thought of being a dad, but he doesn’t want to ruin this. He wanted Harry to believe and trust him. If he doesn’t go to this appointment, he’s going to lose that trust.

It’s been a couple weeks since Harry told him and they haven’t seen one another or texted. Well, Louis did one night but it was a drunk one. He was an idiot and hooked up with someone. He was so stressed. But he wanted to be a good dad. If he’s going to be one at all, he might as well be an amazing dad. He was fucking scared, but he can do it.

Louis smiled tightly at Niall and then he went to the showers, rinsing off and quickly changing into some tight jeans and a tanktop. He tugged on a jacket and then he added a nice beanie. Niall gave him a thumbs up and told Louis where Harry was at. He was in some café and probably going to take the bus, since he apparently doesn’t have a car.

Seeing the time, Louis jogged to the café and he saw Harry heading to the bus stop. Louis called his name out and Harry stumbled, nearly running into the bus stop. He blushed and awkwardly turned to Louis. The boy smiled at him and Louis hesitated, slowing his step as he stood in front of the boy.

“I…I want to go,” Louis said as confidently as he could.

Harry looked suspicious. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I… I don’t know if our baby – if I’m going to be a good dad to our baby. But, I really want to try to be,” Louis said and anxiously bit his nails. “I know you’re sort of alone here and so am I, honestly. I don’t want to be a deadbeat dad. I really want to be there for you and I hope you can at least give me a chance. I’m sorry for being so mean before.”

Harry stared at him with misty eyes and he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. Then a smile bloomed on his face and Louis’ eyes twinkled when he saw dimples. Ones he didn’t notice before—he didn’t see how considering they’re so deep. He reached up and gently poked the deeper one on his left cheek.

Harry giggled shyly and said, ”Okay, um. I can meet you there.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re pregnant, mister. I will drive you,” Louis assured, taking Harry’s hand and tugging him over. “Now let’s go before we miss the appointment.”

The action caught Harry off guard and Louis wasn’t sure if this was okay. But, Harry’s hands were clammy and soft, so he just led him to the car. A few people were looking over at them and Louis grimaced, hoping no one saw. He didn’t want to be mean, but he has a reputation and didn’t want anyone seeing him with Harry.

On the way to the office, it was awkward to say the least. Seeing as they didn’t know one another well, neither knew what to say. Harry looked a little pale and he was leaning his head against the window with his hand on his tummy. Louis decided to roll down his own window and give Harry some air. The boy gave him a thankful smile.

Louis turned on the radio and they listened to some music. Harry didn’t like it, though. He kept grimacing at the vulgarity and Louis changed it to the soft rock station. Then Harry smiled a bit and he even mouthed along to the words. Louis now learned that Harry liked soft rock. He was getting to know him more without any words.

When they got to the office, Louis got out and went to open the door for Harry. However, the boy happily strolled in without any help. Louis followed behind with a pout. He wanted to help him somehow. He needed to prove himself. Sadly, Harry didn’t look like he wanted anyone assistance here.

When they got inside, Harry signed in and the lady greeted sweetly,”Hello, sweetheart. Back again? Oh and who’s this?”

“This is the Louis,” Harry then sheepishly smiled. “Um, he’s the dad.”

The lady didn’t look pleased. She looked at Louis and faked a grin, ”Oh, nice to meet you. I’ve heard lots about you.”

“Nothing good, I assume,” Louis laughed awkwardly, shaking her hand.

Harry shrugged a bit and Louis mentally rolled his eyes. He then filled out some paperwork and Louis waited, trying not to be impatient. He knew this was a lot of work and stuff, but he was bored. He played some games on his phone and then finally, Harry was finished up. Louis saw he looked really nervous and he hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, not sure how to comfort anyone.

Harry chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes, but stood closer as they went to the room. There was a doctor who had a clipboard with her and she smiled as Harry walked in. She greeted them and Louis sat down in a chair next to the bed. Harry had to change into a hospital gown and Louis saw him nervously look over, then he turned and changed. Louis tried not to eye his body. But, Harry had a cute butt, so it was hard not to.

Afterwards, the doctor said sweetly, ”Okay Harry, I already told you, but here’s a reminder. We’re going to do some blood tests and a urinalysis. It’s still a little early to hear the heartbeat, but we can always check. I will need to know about both of your medical histories, along with any family members.”

She handed them both papers to fill and check out anything needing to be concerned about. Louis shook his head slowly and took a deep breath. There were so many questions. He just grabbed his glasses from his bag and put them on before going through the check list. While he did so, the doctor had Harry do his height and weight. Louis smiled a bit when seeing Harry grin, being a nice height 5’11. He was a couple inches taller than Louis.

Afterwards, Harry had to pee in a cup and awkwardly held it to the lady when he was done, looking shy. She took his temperature and Louis was exhausted for Harry. It didn’t seem tiring, but that was a lot to do and it was the nervousness and fear made it more tiring. Harry seemed healthy, but you never know.

Once Louis was done, he handed the clipboard over and she thanked him. “Now I’m going to put these away and when I’m back, we’ll need to do the blood test. I can see you are nervous. Try to relax a bit, it’ll be over before you know it.”

Harry nodded timidly and she left. Louis glanced around the room and he tapped his fingers on his leg. He could feel the tension in the room. He glanced at Harry and the boy was fidgeting with his fingers. It reminded him of when his little sister, Lottie, had to go to her first dentist appointment. she was always so scared of them.

"So, um, do you want to get something to eat after this? I think we should talk some more,” Louis said, watching the boy carefully.

Harry said quietly, ”We don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Louis placed a hand on Harry’s leg and said, ”We really should talk. I…I want to make sure we know what we’re doing.”

His voice was genuine and Harry looked at him, searching for signs of pity. All he saw was sincerity. Louis grinned when Harry nodded and he leaned back as the lady returned. Louis grimaced at the sight of a needle and saw Harry’s face paling. Harry looked scared to death, so Louis took his other hand and Harry clenched it tightly as he whimpered when the needle entered his skin. Louis soothingly brushed the back of his hand and Harry tightened his grip, causing Louis to mutter a ‘shit’ under his breath.

Once done, Harry had damp lashes and looked relieved once the needle was out. She cleaned the wound and placed a little bandage on it. Then finally, she said,”I think we’re good to do the ultrasound now, if you would like.”

“Yes,” Harry said eagerly, then glanced at Louis. “D-Do mind?”

Louis scoffed. “That’s mainly why I came.”

So, she grabbed some weird gel stuff and Harry looked amazed at it. Louis chuckled at his reaction and giggled when Harry squealed a bit at how cold it was. His tummy was showing now and Louis saw the cute tattoos he had. He hoped they wouldn’t get ruined from the c-section. But, he doubted it since the incision would be lower. Louis was a little excited now and he glanced at the machine as she placed the wand on his tummy, moving it around in hopes of seeing something.

The doctor explained, ”The baby is about three centimeters long right now. At this time the baby’s face is slightly starting to take shape and teeth are beginning to develop under the gums.” She pointed to the screen, ”They are only a blob right now, so you can’t see much. The baby will start to practice moving but you will not be able to feel it yet. Not until later on.”

“Aw, they’re so tiny,” Harry said with a fascinated expression, getting teary-eyed. “Aren’t they so tiny, Louis?”

“Yeah, they’re small,” Louis said softly, getting worked up himself. “I-I can’t believe there’s actually a baby.”

The doctor laughed lightly, ”Yeah, there is a baby. Now, I will write you out a prescription for prenatal vitamins. How has your morning sickness been?”

“Eh,” Harry grimaced, shaking his head. “Bad.”

She gave him a sympathetic look and handed Louis the prescription. “Don’t worry, it should start fading. However, male pregnancy is less predictable seeing as it is a new phenomenon. Your next appointment is August 17

and we’ll be able to hear the heartbeat then. Since you’re male, we cannot do a vaginal ultrasound and sometimes it’s even hard then. It depends. Don’t worry, though. It’s more likely at ten to twelve weeks. As of now, we have you rounded to about eight weeks and it seems quite accurate.”

Harry nodded and said, ”That um, that seems about right considering that’s around the time we…you know.”

“Had intercourse?” Louis laughed.

Harry blushed and covered his face, "Y-Yes.”

The nurse chuckled in amusement and turned to Louis. “It’s nice that you’re being supportive. It doesn’t seem very common, sadly, especially with male pregnancy. A supportive dad is a good dad.”

“I’m going to be here the whole time,” Louis promised, taking Harry’s hand.

A smile formed on Harry’s lips and he sheepishly looked down at his tummy. The rest of the appointment was Harry asking about the sex and when you find out. Louis knew these answers, but let Harry ask anyways. He wanted Harry to experience it all. So, he waited until she wrote out the next appointment and then printed the sonograms. They each got one. Strangely it cost money, which was dumb to Louis, but whatever.

After that, they headed out and waved to the front desk receptionist. The two went to the car and Louis listened as Harry was on the phone, talking to what seemed to be his mum. He caught the word boyfriend and furrowed his eyebrows. But, he didn’t pay any mind to that and drove them to a nice café he loved to go to after a game.

When Harry hung up, they went inside and Harry sat down while Louis got them some food. He saw Harry eating at the campus sometimes and had an idea of what he liked. He then sat back down with Harry, handing him his food. He saw Harry staring at the baby sonogram and noticed the smile on his face. He looked excited to have this kid and it’s not like Louis was opposed to it. He obviously was going to be there in the baby’s life, but it was weird how this was playing out.

“Why are you being so nice?” Harry asked after a moment, looking up at Louis.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked in confusion, taking a sip of his milkshake.

Harry said, ”You can run. Like, if you wanted to, you can leave and pretend this didn’t happen. This is your last year, right?” Louis nodded. “And you’re like, doing footie or whatever. You can leave. Most guys would, and no offense, but you definitely seem like the type to do that as well. Considering how promiscuous you are.”

“Promiscuous?” Louis chuckled at the word choice. “Alright, I’m not Mr. Steady but I wouldn’t just...run. I got scared, but hey, I’m here. You can’t really blame me? I don’t know you that well. For all I know, you could’ve been lying about it being your first time.” Harry frowned and Louis quickly said, ”I’m not. But you could have been. I know you aren’t lying, I can tell. You seem honest. It just doesn’t make sense. Why would you have sex with me when it’s your first time? We weren’t that drunk.”

There was a pause and Harry covered his flushed face in embarrassment. He admitted quietly, ”I-I kind of had a crush on you.”

“What?” Louis smiled. “Really?”

Harry nodded slowly and took a deep breath as he buried his face in his big hands. “Yeah, um. I just. It wasn’t a huge crush. But you’re…cute and I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking right. I guess you were being so flirty and it was a surprise that you wanted me. So, I went with it. And I kind of…regret it a lot. I really do. Not because I’m pregnant, but because I wanted my first time to be with someone I love, not someone I have some silly crush on.”

His words made Louis’ heart ache and he tried not to be offended. He knew Harry was just being honest. However, the idea that he regretted made him so sad. He thought it was nice. Yet, he also knew Harry was like most people—they wanted their first time special. Not with a stranger at a party and getting pregnant from it.

Instead of thinking about that, he just reached over and gently moved Harry’s hands from his face. He said softly, ”I know it wasn’t what you expected, but just know, I’m really glad I’m having a baby with you and not anyone else. I know this isn’t the ideal way you wanted to have your first baby. But, hey, I’m here for you and we’re in this together.”

Harry suddenly sang jokingly, ”We’re alllll in this together.”

“And it shows when you stand hand in hand – make your dreams come true,” Louis sang back with a laugh, glad to see a smile blooming on Harry’s face. “Ah, there’s those dimples.”

“You’re nicer than I thought,” Harry commented. “I’m glad I’m having a baby with you and not someone else as well. I…I think you’re going to be a great dad. I just wish things were so weird. I mean, I don’t even have a job and now I need to quit school. It’s just so much stress and my mum is trying to help, but she’s not very happy that this isn’t planned out.”

Louis frowned, ”Why are you quitting school?”

“I need to, Louis. I can’t go to school when I’m pregnant. I know people say you can, but in my mind, I want to focus on our baby and not school. Thankfully you will be able to work, what with footie and all. But someone would need to be with the baby. I don’t want a nanny or daycare. I want to raise the baby properly,” Harry explained.

Louis said, ”Harry, don’t worry about that. Finish school. You have two years left, well, one?” Harry nodded. “So, you’re only eight weeks along. If you take some classes during the summer and then take the first semester in the beginning of the year, I think you can finish right before lil peach is born.”

“Peach?” Harry giggled.

Louis shrugged, ”We’ll call them peach till we think of a name.”

“That’s cute,” Harry said.

Louis cheekily said, ”You’re cute.”

A blush coated Harry’s cheeks and he rolled his eyes, but glanced down. Louis didn’t want Harry giving up on school. Not when he’s so far into it. If he had a full four years to do, then yeah, it would make sense. But one more year left? Hell no. Harry worked so hard to get where he is. It will be stressful, but Louis will help.

For the rest of their lunch time, Louis talked to Harry and they got to know each other. Harry told tons of stupid jokes and Louis found himself laughing at all of them, even the lame ones. Which were all of them. Harry was dorkier than Louis and he can’t bring himself to hate that. If anything, he really loved it. Seeing how Harry made silly faces when he ate and how he was eager to find a place to stay after school. Something he can call his own.

A thought occurred in Louis’ mind, but he wasn’t sure if Harry would be up for it. He knew they just met, but to have a home together would be nice, especially since he wanted to actually be in Peach’s life, not just on the weekends. He wanted to wake up and actually be with the baby. Even if he was opposed to it at first, he’s grown a little excited to have a family, one with Harry, who he may be falling for despite just getting to know him.

Harry was just so funny. Not the actual funny, but a … ‘wow you’re so weird’ funny. He was dorky and told lame jokes. He found the weirdest things humorous and Louis didn’t mind at all. If anything, Harry was something he’s never met before, from his unique style, to his strange sense of humor and to his big heart. He didn’t see how Harry had such a big heart in his body. But, Louis loved it.

He was falling so hard for him.

-

“I really like this though, I think it would look nice,” Harry said, pouting as he held up a cute scrap book.

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled. “I guess, but what if peach is a boy?”

“A boy can like pink,” Harry scoffed. “Besides, a scrap book is more for us, not the baby.”

Louis nodded and sat down. They were in Louis’ apartment and going through some of the sonograms. They only had three, but Louis didn’t mind. Harry really wanted to start early on the scratchbook since they will be busier later on. Louis wasn’t fond of scratchbooks, but he went with Harry wanted.

It’s been a month and so far, everything was going fine. Louis was really happy with how things were working out. Harry is three months along and so far; he didn’t have much of a belly still. The doctor said it’s fine and normal. Harry will start showing more around four months and Harry was so angry about that.

The thing is, he’s been very moody and sensitive lately. Louis tried not to get annoyed with it. He’s been hanging out with Harry a lot. They’ve gotten to know one another and honestly, Harry is the sweetest person ever. Louis couldn’t stop adoring him and his beautiful face and personality. He was the cutest human being alive.

For the past month, they have hung out and Louis would take Harry on dates without the title. They would be dates, but neither called them that. Louis had hooked up with someone two weeks ago and it felt so wrong. He’s decided to stop that. He really wanted to focus on Harry. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, he was practically in love.

Louis has graduated uni and was moving out. He had an apartment already and he was thinking about getting a proper home. So far, Harry wasn’t okay with the idea. Harry is living with his sister, but he practically lives at Louis’ house on the bed while Louis slept on the couch. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

It hurt a little since Harry was acting like he couldn’t stand him. Harry isn’t being mean, but he can’t…touch Louis without flinching or acting as if he had a disease. Louis figured it was because of the baby, but that wouldn’t make sense. He was just being weird and Louis didn’t like it. He wanted to really try with Harry. He didn’t date often, but the idea of dating Harry seemed okay. Not terrible as long as Harry wouldn’t treat him like an alien.

“Does this look okay?” Harry pointed to the scrapbook with curious eyes.

Louis looked over and smiled. “It’s cute. I like the flowers.”

“Yay, I really like it too!” Harry beamed and used the foam letters to spell out ‘peach’ at the top.

Louis chuckled and went on the laptop. He was looking at houses for sale and was going to ask Harry again if it was a good idea.

They practically live together anyways. Louis wasn’t a murderer and he felt safer knowing when Harry had morning sickness and that he wasn’t overworking himself. Sadly, Harry wanted to be more independent. Louis told him it’s better to be dependent when pregnant. Harry wouldn’t listen.

Finally, Louis found a nice house with three rooms and a pool in the backyard. Louis was working and he knew his mum would help out. She still didn’t know about the baby, though. He really needed to tell her, but it was scary to do when a lot of people were acting as if Louis was a fuckboy. Okay, maybe he is, or was, but he’s not anymore. He actually could be romantic and nice when he wanted to be, like he is now.

His phone rang and Louis picked it up. He saw it was Niall and rolled his eyes when answering, ”What up, man?”

“Hey, the guys and I are hitting the clubs,” Niall exclaimed. “We need you there, man, it’s gonna be sick!”

Louis glanced at Harry and said, ”I can’t, sorry. Harry and I are hanging out. We’re working on something with the baby.”

“Bro, what the fuck? You’re so whipped,” Niall laughed loudly into the phone. “Damn, always with your little boyfriend. I know I told you to be there for him, but I didn’t mean twenty-four seven. We haven’t seen you since graduation.”

“Stop exaggerating, we hung out last week,” Louis said and stretched. “I’m just busy and he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Sure, you want him to be though,” Niall said nonchalantly. “Whatever, we’re going out. I’m sending you the name in case you change your mind. You know where you find us, bro. Love ya.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too,” Louis chuckled and hung up, tucking his phone away.

He looked over and saw Harry not even working on the scrapbook but rather staring at it blankly, as if waiting for some type of explanation to what was going on. Louis went to speak, but Harry looked at him and asked, ”Are you abandoning your friends cause you think you need to be with me instead? You know, you can talk to them and stuff. You can go out tonight if you want.”

“No, it’s okay. I’d rather sit and talk with you,” Louis shrugged.

Harry frowned and shook his head, ”It makes me feel bad. We just met. Don’t abandon your friends. You’re not a dad just yet.”

“What do you mean? I was a dad as soon as my sperm entered you,” Louis chuckled, then saw Harry’s grimace. “Eh, well you know what I mean. I’m a dad now and our little baby needs me. And so do you.”

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He went to say something, but then a ding was heard. Harry grabbed his phone and his face paled when he saw something. Louis tried looking over his shoulder, but Harry quickly typed something and turned to Louis with a panicked expression. He looked like he was contemplating something.

“Um, c-can you please do me a huge favor?” He pleaded.

Louis nodded, ”Anything you want.”

“I sort of maybe told my mum we were dating and that you were my boyfriend because I didn’t want her to know it was a one night stand,” Harry explained with a blush. “And now she wants to facetime and knows I’m with you and she wants to say hi to you but – can you just act like you’re my boyfriend?”

Pretend to date Harry? It was a dream come true. Louis grinned, ”Hell yeah, baby.”

“Wow, you’re already in act,” Harry laughed, scooting up on the couch and Louis helped him. “So, she thinks we met in uni last year and we’ve been together since then. I didn’t tell her much except that we’re not living together yet and you’re a straight A student. You asked me out after we danced at a party and stuff.”

“Got it,” Louis said and took in the information.

It was a lot to remember, but he figured he could get used to it. He didn’t know how this was going to work, though. Are they supposed to pretend to be dating the whole time then? Like, even when the baby is born? Louis really wanted to just ask him out. But he’s really nervous about how that will go. as mentioned before, he’s never been in a true relationship.

When Harry went to answer the facetime, he glanced at Louis. A grimace formed on his face and he quickly reached out, fixing his hair and gently licked his thumb before wiping his finger on Louis’ bottom lip. Louis tensed and he felt his breath hitch softly. Shit, was that considered an indirect kiss? It felt like one. Wait, an indirect kiss? Its official, Louis was in primary school again.

After Harry made sure Louis looked presentable, he answered the facetime and a beautiful lady appeared on his phone screen. She was gorgeous and looked just like Harry, only tanner and well, older. Not by much, though. Either she moisturized well or she was quite young. Harry’s twenty-two so Louis is going to guess she’s in her forties.

“Hello my little angel,” His mum greeted with a soft voice. She glanced to Louis and beamed, ”And hello to you. You must be the mysterious boyfriend who knocked up my son.”

Louis chuckled awkwardly and nodded, ”Yep, that’s me. Nice to meet you. I can see where Harry gets his beautiful looks from.”

“Oh yes, definitely my family. His father is a right arse,” She scoffed. “But thank you, dear. You’re a very lovely looking man. I hope my little grandbaby is going to be beautiful just like you two.”

Harry scoffed, ”Peach will be beautiful regardless of looks. Plus, you’re their grandma, of course they’ll be beautiful.”

“Oh sweetie, they are not calling me grandma! That makes me sound old,” She grimaced and shook her head. “Now, how is everything going? How’s the baby and how are you two? Any plans yet?”

As Harry explained the recent events and how the baby is still quite small, making a joke towards Louis’ height to which he glared, Louis lingered back. He listened to the conversation and smiled at how well the family seemed to get along. He already met Gemma once briefly and now Harry lying about them dating explained the whole remark she made on them getting it on a lot. He didn’t think much of it before, but it makes more sense now.

Louis sometimes wished his family was like Harry’s. But, he didn’t want to be envious. His family was nice, just not close. No one really caught up together and made sure to keep in touch. Once someone moved out, that was it. So far he and Lottie haven’t spoken to their family a lot. Louis nearly forgot the youngest twins’ birthdays.

“You wanted to move in together?” He heard Anne ask from the phone.

He saw them both looking at him and he hesitated, then explained, ”Yeah, I just think it’d be easier. Don’t want my baby getting hurt or feeling alone, now do I?” Louis smirked, wrapping an arm around Harry. He kissed his cheek and said, ”I want to make sure he’s always okay. But his stubborn little butt always needs to be independent.”

“I taught my son well,” Anne nodded. “But, I do agree. Harry, it would probably be best for Louis to be around and make sure you’re safe. It’s not just for small things like morning sickness. Soon enough you’ll get a bump and being on your feet too often can be unsafe. I think Louis being around can help you a lot. I know you’re used to being independent, but it’s best to have someone around and who’s a better option than the dad?”

When Harry looked over, Louis smugly looked at him with a grin. Harry just snorted and shook his head. It was probably wrong to take advantage of this, but Louis needed to convince him somehow. He just wanted to make sure their baby and Harry himself were safe. If not, then he might regret it later if something went wrong.

After a few minutes, Harry needed to pee and Louis helped him up. Harry looked at him in faux annoyance and Louis just smiled. He was so overprotective. Louis made sure he was gone and then he held the phone, nervously smiling when Anne grinned at him during the phone. He expected it to be awkward, but Anne just looked at him sweetly.

“So how is my baby doing, is he eating well and keeping himself out of trouble?” She asked curiously, seeming worried for her son.

Louis nodded and said, ”He’s doing so well. I’m honestly surprised at how well he’s doing. He is so protective of the bump, even though it’s barely there, and he talks to the baby a lot. He eats really well and he won’t admit it, but he’s been doing yoga as well. I really admire how well he’s handling this. He’s handling it better than I am, that’s for sure. He’s very sweet.”

“It’s nice to see someone so in love with my son,” Anne sighed happily, shaking her head. “I never heard anyone talk so fondly of him and it really hurt. But, now I know why. All the fondness is in you.”

A blush coated Louis’ cheeks. “Y-Yeah, he’s lovely. I really do love him a lot.”

“I can tell,” She beamed and clapped her hands happily. “Oh wow, I’m just so happy, you know? My son finally found someone who he loves dearly and – it’s so beautiful. I’m not exactly happy that it was unplanned. But, it’s still nice to know you’re together. I hope this all works out well and I can give you my number if you ever need me.”

“Thank you, I still haven’t told my parents. They’re not exactly supportive of my sexuality,” Louis admittedly sadly. “They say they are but you can just tell they don’t mean it.”

“I’m so sorry dear, I hope one day the world can be more accepting,” She said with a frown.

Before Louis could speak, Harry had returned and grinned as he went over to the couch. The conversation turned and Louis took Harry’s hand, holding it gently in his own. He saw Harry speaking to his mum happily and trying to show her the scrapbook. She laughed in amusement and looked at her son like she was so proud of him and it was nice to see that.

Louis found himself kissing Harry’s cheek when he said by to his mum and Louis gave a small wave. Louis really wanted to make a move, but he was afraid to. He didn’t want to scare him off. He saw Harry texting someone and nervously fidgeted in his seat. He didn’t want to scare him off but really? They were just meant to be. From what he heard, Anne seemed to have admitted that Harry was in love with Louis. Was Harry acting or did he feel what Louis felt?

When Harry turned his head, he gasped softly when Louis pressed his lips to the boys. Louis pulled back and looked at him with nervous eyes. But, then Harry was kissing him back and smiling against his mouth. Louis pulled him close and let his lips move against the boys. He moved his hands to Harry’s waist, sliding them to his stomach and lightly licked across the boy’s bottom lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Louis gently laid Harry on the couch and he whispered softly against his mouth ‘so beautiful’ and Harry blushed a deep red, staring at him with parted lips. Louis kissed his lips once—two—three times and then slipped his tongue in more fiercely, placing his hands on Harry’s tight, bare stomach, feeling the tiny bump. It’s easier to feel it rather than see it. And it was so lovely to feel it.

“I-I’m so happy,” Harry whispered back, tears prickling his eyes as he looked at Louis. “K-Keep touching my tummy, please. It…It feels nice. Your hands on my stomach.”

Louis nodded and nuzzled his nose against Harry’s, kissing him again, their lips slick together and Harry gently placing his hand on Louis’ shoulders. He looked lost on where to put them. Seeing Harry lost was probably cuter than it should be, but Louis didn’t think much of it as he gently tried to grind down on him, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle and Harry whimpering beneath him, eyes fluttering shut.

However, Harry shook his head and pulled back. He looked at Louis with hurt eyes and asked, ”W-What are we doing? W-What are you doing?”

“Kissing you, duh,” Louis snorted, pecking the boy’s lips.

But, Harry sat up and retorted, ”No, I…I mean what’s happening? What does it mean? I know we pretended to be boyfriends, but I …I’m lost. Why did you kiss me?”

There was a pause as Louis tried to find words to explain it. None came to mind, seeing as he was never good with words. He looked at Harry and hesitated, then saw the boy frowning deeply and getting up. Louis stood up as well and grabbed his hand, pulling back. He cupped the boy’s face softly and gently wiped the tears falling.

“No, no, don’t cry,” Louis hushed softly, pressing his forehead to Harry’s as he stood on his tip-toes. “It’s okay, we’re okay. I…I’m a little lost myself, love. We just met properly about two months ago. We only ever had sex three. It’s not very…it’s not secure. I—I really think I love you, but that’s crazy, ya know? I just met you. But I really think I do. I just want to make sure.”

Harry smiled sadly, ”I wish you were sure.”

“I’m sure I like you, I’m not sure if I love you quite yet,” Louis explained, slipping his hands to Harry’s waist. “And honestly, just that face you’re making right now makes me think I really am in love.”

“What face?” Harry said defensively.

“That lil froggy face you make,” Louis teased, trying to mimic it by sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes. “See? What a cute dork.”

Harry giggled and sniffled quietly. “You know when I said I had a crush on you? And that’s why I slept with you, because like, it was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up?”

“Yes, I know your stupid decision.” Harry slapped his arm lightly and Louis laughed, ”Joking, babe. It’s the best decision you ever made. Cause I got you and our peach.”

Harry nodded in agreement and he took a shaky breath before admitting, ”Well, this whole time I’ve kind of been lying. I…I still have a huge crush on you, but I think it’s more than a crush and I really like you. Being around you and seeing how you really are, knowing that you’re actually really sweet and not just a flirty jock—it made me really like you. A lot. You’re nice and funny and I’m kind of…falling for you.”

“R-Really?” Louis felt his eyes sparkle as he looked at Harry.

The boy bashfully nodded and he smiled shyly at the ground. Louis never felt more in love. Harry wasn’t perfect. His hair was really messy and his face was getting bloated. He had bags under his eyes from having trouble sleeping and he wore a raggedy sweater, but he looked gorgeous in Louis’ eyes and there’s no denying that.

Louis stepped forward, gently tilting the boy’s chin. He whispered softly, “You wanna know a secret?”

Harry nodded, eyes never leaving Louis’.

The older boy stepped forward once more and he said quietly, ”I’ve already fallen.” And he sealed their lips together in a kiss and it felt like every cliché rom-com moment sealed in one scene. But, it was okay. Harry would forever tease him for that, but he didn’t mind. Because that meant they would be together forever anyways.

Harry was grinning and kissing him back with all he had. Louis laughed as they nearly stumbled over from how lanky Harry was, his laugh breathless as they pulled apart. Louis tangled his fingers in the boy’s Rapunzel hair and kissed his face—everything inch of it, mumbling random things that made Harry feel so loved.

Louis grabbed the boy’s thighs and lifted him up, asking him as he pinned him to the door, ”Would you want to be my boyfriend? For real this time.”

“I thought that came with the kiss,” Harry admitted with a scoff.

“Oi, it’s not nice to assume things, Styles,” Louis joked, trailing his hands over the boy’s thick thighs. “You know, I never actually had a real boyfriend or girlfriend. Like I went on dates, but never had a relationship.”

Harry pouted, ”Oh, great. So we’re both starting off as single pringles and now we’re together with no experience?”

“Guess this is another journey we’ll need to start together,” Louis shrugged, kissing Harry’s cheek. “I think I have an idea on how this works, at least. And first I really think making out would be fun. Mainly cause I’m so horny and your thighs feel like sex in my hands.”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, cheeks shaded pink as he replied, ”Louis, that’s not very nice.”

“It’s a compliment, silly,” Louis promised and led Harry over to the couch. “Hope you don’t mind some touching. I really like touching your body. But I can stop if you want me to.”

Much to his glee, Harry just grinned and he raised his arms and wrapped them around Louis neck, trying to pull him even closer to him. Louis swiped his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip quickly and Harry let him have access to his mouth. Louis pushed his tongue against Harry’s quickly, and Louis loved the taste of Harry, so sweet and lovely, as he took dominance of the kiss completely.

Making out was something that usually led to sex for Louis, but he didn’t let it this time. Instead, he kept it decently innocent. He made sure to be so gently with Harry’s stomach and even let Harry roll on top, giving him control on how to touch. Yet, Louis still dominated and made sure to show that. He sucked gently on Harry’s tongue and let the sweet taste of him linger in his mouth.

Yet, the kiss did end easily as Harry had to rush to the bathroom and pee again, this ruining the moment. For some reason, Louis didn’t even care. He even laughed and ignored his aching hard cock in his pants. He just laughed and ordered pizza, waiting for Harry to return. He knew the boy was probably hungry and ordered his gross pineapple pizza while getting pepperoni for himself.

When Harry returned, he lay down and looked at Louis with a timid smile. Louis didn’t think much of it, but then Harry shivered a bit and Louis grimaced. He wasn’t a cuddler. He didn’t enjoy bodies touching unless it’s sexually. However, Harry looked at him with pleading eyes and they are boyfriends, so he might need to get used to it. Louis reluctantly held the boy from behind and Harry giggled when feeling how hard Louis was. As if his sexual frustrations were amusing.

Louis quickly pinched Harry’s nipple in revenge and smirked as Harry shrieked. He didn’t see how dark Harry’s pupils got or how perky his nipples became. For the rest of the night, they cuddled and ate pizza together. Louis still slept on the couch and was there for the boy in the morning when he threw up his dinner. And finally, Harry had given in when asked a couple weeks later if they can move in together.

It was the start of a beautiful future.

-

Being pregnant can sometimes create a lot of emotions. Your hormones start raging and that was no lie for Harry, his emotions were the worst ever. Louis adored him and their relationship was lovely so far. But it seemed like Harry couldn’t stop crying or feeling like choking someone and sadly, it was only getting worse the more he grew.

Ever since he hit five months, Harry was crying non-stop and people weren’t pleased to be around him. The boys met Harry only a month ago and Harry had a friend, Zayn, but no one would come over to their home. They avoided him at all costs and Harry noticed that, crying to Louis and asking why people hated him. It made Louis feel bad about all of this, but he had Harry focus on decorating the home.

They recently moved into a small, three-bedroom home that was perfect for their little family they were creating. Harry loved to decorate, so it was a good distraction. Louis handled the big furniture while Harry gathered the smaller stuff and would put the knick knacks and pictures up on the shelves. It was fun.

Louis felt sad, though. Having to help Harry a lot and not see his friends was a bit boring. He had fun with Harry, but part of him was regretting saying no to his friends when they went on their bro-cation (a brotherly vacation apparently). Harry told him to go, but Louis wanted to make sure Harry was taken care of.

As of now, they were getting along well and Harry had begged Louis to go out with his friends. Louis said yes, but he had invited Harry along as well. The guys were at some club/diner place and Harry was happy to join. He had gotten along with Niall and Liam well. So it was fun to see them, especially since Niall was a dork and always called Harry Ms. Piggy from eating so much.

When they had left, Harry was frowning at his tummy and rubbing it. The baby has been kicking a lot. Louis remembered waking up at 4am to Harry crying and he was so worried. But, the baby had just kicked and Louis was angry for being woken up, but then was excited as he rubbed the tummy. Now their little baby has been kicking non-stop and Harry loved, yet hated it.

Harry has a small bump right now however it wasn’t that noticeable. His stomach was so odd that he only showed much when he was wearing certain shirts. Louis thought Harry would be glad he didn’t show, but he was more upset. He wanted to show, apparently. He is so weird, but Louis loved him.

When they got to the car, Harry was exhausted and said with a pout, ”My tummy is so small, why is it so small?”

“The doctor said it’s normal for a first pregnancy. You’re usually smaller. Plus, you’re rather slim, baby,” Louis said, trying not to roll his eyes. It’s hard to be so gentle to someone. Louis is typically a harsh and rash person.

Harry whined, ”I just want peaches to be bigger.”

“You usually don’t start getting bigger till like, six months I think. That’s how my mum is,” Louis told Harry, turning the wheel of the car and entering the parking lot of the restaurant.

Harry groaned, ”Ughhh, so much waiting. At least we get to find out Peach’s gender soon.”

“I can’t wait, then we can decorate the nursery,” Louis smiled, feeling so domestic about this stuff.

As he parked, they got out and Louis took Harry’s hand while leading him to the restaurant. The boys were already there and even Zayn was, seeing as he became friends with Liam and Niall. There were a few other people from the football team, along with their girlfriends and friends. The dinner was more for the team rather than just them. But it was fine, Harry didn’t seem bothered.

When they went over, everyone greeted the couple and the girls were cooing over Harry’s tummy. Louis introduced his boyfriend and he ignored the smirks on the players’ faces. He knew what they were thinking and he wasn’t pleased by it. He hated how the boys all judged him and expected him not to settle down.

One of the guys, Jeff, laughed and cheered, ”Woo, Tommo got himself a baby and a boyfriend at the same time? Who would’ve guessed you’d be the first daddy on the team?”

“Louis is a great daddy,” Harry said proudly, placing a hand on his tummy. “He takes care of me and our lil peach so well.”

“Oh, does he now?” Jeff asked with a cocky smile. “Tell us, how does he take care you two? He good in bed? I heard he is. He mentioned you’re quite the screamer. Being pregnant makes you pretty fucking horny, I heard.”

His words made Louis’ face pale and he quickly shook his head. But, Harry was frowning and turned to Louis with a suspicious look, ”Wait, excuse me? What has Louis said exactly?”

“No, no, no,” Louis blushed and covered his face.

“Just that you’re really slutty in bed and beg to be fucked a lot. I wish my girl was pregnant so she would finally stop being a priss,” Jeff said, then winced as his girlfriend smacked his arm.

A glare formed on Harry’s face and he crossed his arms while staring down at Louis, ”Wow, so you’re having a baby and you spend your time with the guys chatting about how I act in bed? I-I’m not slutty, that’s so mean, Louis. How could you say that? W-We don’t even do that much in bed. God, you haven’t changed at all.”

“No, baby, they’re just being assholes, I don’t say stuff like that,” Louis pleaded and got up.

Harry shook his head and said, ”I-I need to use the restroom. Please just order me something. I’ll be back. Peaches is kicking a lot.”

Louis wanted to go after him, but he knew when peaches is like that, it’s best to leave them alone. He frowned and went to the guys, scowling at the smirking Jeff. He hated the guy so much. Sometimes he wondered how they even became friends. Jeff was always jealous since Louis got more girls and he figured he’s just glad Louis has a boyfriend now. That way he can fuck with as many girls he wanted, as if they’re toys. He had no respect.

Yes, he did talk about his and Harry’s sex life. Sort of. He only mentioned Harry being horny, but that’s not wrong, is it? It’s not like he bragged, he just mentioned it. They haven’t really had much sex, though. No penetration at least. Harry hasn’t even taken off his pants and sometimes it annoyed Louis. He can barely remember what Harry looked like when they had sex at the one-night stand. But Harry was just so shy and Louis hasn’t seen him fully naked. It made him sad and he hoped Harry wasn’t insecure. He’s so pretty. He was hoping for some fun tonight, but he probably won’t get anything now.

“Hey, that’s your boyfriend?” A girl asked loudly, snickering to herself.

Louis nodded proudly and bit at his nail. “Yep, his name is Harry.”

“Wow, he’s fat,” She snorted. “I don’t see why you’re dating him. Weren’t you like, one of the hottest guys on the team?”

“Still am,” Louis said. “And um, excuse me. He’s pregnant and even if he was ‘fat’, it shouldn’t matter. He’s beautiful. No matter what.”

She shrugged and scooted over a bit, saying sweetly, ”Well, you could honestly date anyone and you stay with that guy? I know he’s the parent of your baby or whatever, but you can easily leave. Are you just dating him cause he’s pregnant? It seems like it.”

“Hey, bitch,” Niall said from across the table. “Leave him alone. He’s happy, stop trying to cause drama. It ain’t cute.”

The girl scowled and said, ”I’m just saying, he didn’t seem to care about this guy until he walked in his life with a baby in his hand. Like, honestly, it seems like guilty dating. I mean really, why would you date him? He’s not that cute and that stupid baby is just him trying to get to you. It may not even be yours.”

And fuck, Louis hated when people say that. First Harry’s sister, then Liam and now this bitch? Louis knew it seemed suspicious. He only started dating after the baby was mentioned, but that’s because he didn’t mean Harry beforehand. They have seen each other, but he knew nothing about the guy and he didn’t have a chance to meet him before. So of course now that they got to know one another, he does fall for him. It didn’t mean he was only dating Harry because of their lil peach.

Sometimes he did sit and wonder that maybe he only liked Harry because of peach, but even then, what’s wrong with that? Louis could list reasons why he loved Harry. He could definitely list so many and that meant he had reasons to love the boy. Peaches may be one of them, but babies always bring couples together. Some apart, but for them, peach was their little twist of fate and Louis doesn’t regret it.

Sadly, this girl ruined everything because Louis frowned deeply when he saw Harry slowly walking over and he definitely heard that. All of it. Harry had tears brimming his eyes and he wiped them quickly, saying to the girl with a scowl, ”Don’t talk about my baby like that, and – and I don’t care what you think. Just get your stupid hands off my man and maybe have some respect because you’re acting like a – a jealous bitch.”

“Oh, damn,” Louis whistled, smirking. “You tell her, babe.”

Harry glared at him, ”Of course I told her, because you couldn’t defend your baby I guess. She called peaches stupid and you didn’t say anything.”

“I-I was going to,” Louis promised, taking Harry’s hand as he walked off. “Baby, don’t walk off. C’mon, I know dinner sucks but—they’re just mad. We have something wonderful and of course they’re jealous, I mean we’re basically the cutest couple ever.”

Harry sniffled quietly and he glanced at the table. Niall and Liam were arguing with the girl and Zayn was sitting there, looking ready to book it and act like he never showed up. It was a mess. They were there for ten minutes and already, people were angry. Harry looked so sad and Louis quickly cupped his face, kissing his nose and cheeks softly. His cute, rosy cheeks that were red like apples.

Harry whispered, ”I-I don’t belong here. I want to go home.”

“Okay, we can go home,” Louis assured, gently brushing his thumbs against Harry’s delicate skin. “We can leave right now. Let me get our jackets and you go in the car, okay baby? Turn on the heat, don’t want peaches getting cold.”

A weak smile tugged on Harry’s lips as he nodded and went off to the car. Louis took a deep breath and he went to the table, seeing the boys looking ready to leave as well. Louis snatched up his jackets and Zayn was already leaving. He chuckled sadly and glanced to the jerks who made his boyfriend upset.

“Leaving like a whipped little bitch?” Jeff asked with a raised eyebrow.

Louis tossed the jackets over his arm and said, ”No, I am leaving like a man. I’m an adult and I’m glad I’m acting like one now. Maybe you don’t want a family or to settle down, which is completely fine, but I do. And I’m happy right now. I have a great boyfriend, job and kid on the way. So, I’m done sleeping around and honestly, I’m glad I am.”

“You’re seriously saying having a dumb little boyfriend and stupid kid is fun? Spending nights cooking dinner and watching reality TV with the same guy? Not having sex every night and taking care of a crying kid is better than partying?” Jeff asked as if that was the craziest thing ever, mouth gaping.

There was a pause and Louis could be a smartass and say he could have sex every night if he wanted. He could be immature and argue. But instead, he shrugged and said, ”Yes, that sounds fun to me. Now excuse me, but I have a family to get to. Thank you and I hope your night is lovely.”

Louis walked out and okay, he had to be a little childish. He asked the waiter to spit in the food and slipped in five pounds to make him, but seriously, he couldn’t pass that up. He can be a little childish, it’s okay.

When he got to the car, he saw Harry whispering to his tummy and smiling at it while brushing his fingers on the bump. Louis got in the driver’s side and he grinned when Harry looked over at him. However, Harry looked down and avoided his eyes. Louis probably deserved that. So, he just sighed deeply and started the car.

On the way home, neither of them spoke. Harry had played some kids music like the Itsy Bitsy spider and so on. Louis would usually jokingly complain and whine about the songs being dumb, but as of now, Harry was sad and he found himself humming along quietly to the music. He couldn’t bring himself to complain right now.

When they got to the house, Harry went inside and Louis tried to get his attention, but he huffed when Harry stomped upstairs and said nothing. Louis went to the couch and sat down. He knew he should give Harry space. He was learning. So, Louis just looked at the little box of baby stuff they recently got from friends and went through it. He smiled at the cute little dolls and then an idea occurred.

Louis went to the kitchen and he decided to make some food for Harry. They didn’t get to order their food, so he might as well make something. Louis wasn’t the best cook, however, and that was a problem. Especially when he sat there and tried to make a nice meal that wasn’t very good. However, he tried not to think much of it.

He spent quite some time on it and even looked up shit. He didn’t know if it was right or tasted good. But after finishing the meal, he made a nice plate and set it all up beautify. Louis went upstairs and he paused, unsure of how to open the door. He then hesitantly crouched down and tucked his elbow on the doorknob, turning so it opened a bit and then pushed his bum against it with a proud grin when it opened.

Harry was on the bed without a shirt, having headphones on his belly. He was humming softly and looked over, blushing when Louis walked in. His eyes were teary and he looked like he was crying. But then his eyes widened a bit when he saw the food. Harry sniffled and sat up, wincing a bit at his back. He wiped his eyes and timidly smiled.

“I made you some dinner,” Louis said, placing the food on the bed and Harry grinned as he looked at it. Louis sat down and said with a posh accent, ”I am quite pleased with the final product. It’s my finest meal and I hope you like it. It’s chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with homemade mash”

Harry giggled and he looked at the food, then at his tummy. “Thank you, Lou.”

“What’s our lil peach listening to?” Louis asked curiously, scooting next to Harry and gently tangling his hands in Harry’s hair.

Harry took a bite of the food, then said, ”The alphabet. I heard they can hear now, so hopefully our baby can be a little genius. I wanted to teach them early.”

“Overachiever, aye?” Louis joked.

Harry shrugged and giggled as he ate his food. “I guess. I just…I don’t know, I learned young and I was hoping our baby can as well.”

“I was and still am quite stupid, so yes, it’s best if the baby has your genius genes,” Louis said.

“You’re not stupid,” Harry promised, kissing Louis’ cheek and grinned when he got some mess on his cheek. “Oopsie.”

“Let me feed you,” Louis said, taking the fork and scooping some homemade mash.

Harry rolled his eyes, but complied and opened his mouth wide. Louis hid his dirty thoughts and fed his boyfriend with a grin. The two ate and Louis took a few bites, but was already full from picking at the food while he cooked. He noticed how quiet Harry was and that he barely spoke when they ate. He knew the boy was probably just sad from earlier still or hopefully tired. He hoped he was tired; he doesn’t like when Harry’s sad.

After he was done feeding the boy, he headed downstairs to do the dishes. He didn’t want Harry making himself clean up when he knew Harry shouldn’t be working too much. Louis rinsed off everything and then put it in the dishwasher, because that’s how he does the dishes. He then went back upstairs and frowned when he leaned against the doorway and saw Harry staring in the mirror with sad eyes.

He was looking at his tummy and rubbing it softly, pouting to himself. He had this insecure look on his face and Louis hated it. He gently knocked on the door to signal his arrival and Harry turned, looking at him and then back at his tummy. Louis went over and lightly put his hands on the boy’s shoulders, rubbing them.

“What’s wrong, baby? Don’t you love your tummy?” Louis asked in confusion, recalling the boy wanting a bigger tummy.

Harry shrugged sadly and looked at his tummy. “I-I did but now I—I look so ugly. My face and hair and everything is so ugly and – and I just don’t get why you want to be with me.”

“What? Babe, what are you going on about?” Louis narrowed his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy from behind, leaning his head on the boy’s shoulder blades. “You’re so beautiful and lovely, obviously I love being with you.”

Tears slowly rolled down Harry’s red cheeks and he murmured, ”But, y-you’re only dating me cause I’m pregnant and – and she’s right. I’m just not good enough for you. You can have anyone. You’re so perfect and I don’t get why you’re with me. If I wasn’t pregnant, you wouldn’t have bothered being with me.”

“Hey,” Louis snapped, turning the boy around and lifting his chin. “Look at me.” Harry nervously looked at him and Louis said sternly, ”I already knew you were special, love. I was already giving into you when you showed up again. Even before the baby. Because I knew there was something there. You were so beautiful; you are so beautiful. And honestly, even if you weren’t, your personality makes you even more attractive. You’re so nice and sweet and caring. You take care of our baby so well, you take care of yourself so well. And I love that. I love you, all of you.”

There was a pause and Harry then choked out a sob, covering his face with his hands. Louis panicked, but then Harry was wrapping his arms around Louis and hugging him tightly. He whimpered out, ”I-I love you, s—so much. Love you so much. You make me so happy, Lou. I—I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“Shh, baby, I’m the lucky one here,” Louis retorted, kissing Harry’s neck gently and lowering his hands to Harry’s little hip chub. He pressed small kisses to Harry’s neck and whispered out, ”Wanna show you how much I love you, sweetheart. Can I do that? Can I make love to you? Show you all my love, angel?”

There was a pause and Harry timidly nuzzled his nose to Louis’ neck, whispering, ”I-I don’t know.”

“Oh, it’s fine, love. If you’re not ready, I get it. It was your first time and –“

“No it’s, It’s not that,” Harry interrupted. “I um, I just. D-Do you remember what happened that night? Do you remember anything?”

Louis hoped this wasn’t a trick question. He hesitated and said, ”Some of it. Mainly just when we actually fucked.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the term, but sheepishly looked down and admitted, ”I—I just, I’m not very…big. And – and I don’t know. It’s a little embarrassing and I know you’re big since I sucked you off a few times but – but I don’t know it. It makes me a little embarrassed and I hope you don’t hate me.”

There was a pause and Louis nearly laughed. But he saw how flustered and embarrassed Harry was. Seeming humiliated just because of a size. He frowned and wrapped his arms around the boy, peppering his cheeks with kisses.

“Baby, I don’t care about your size. Seriously, it’s not a big deal. You can be one centimeter and I would proudly suck you off,” Louis laughed adoringly, pecking Harry’s soft lips. “Now, can I please see? I bet I’ll love it.”

It looked like Harry was still humiliated. But he took a deep breath and stepped back, gently untying his sweatpants he wore. He shyly looked down and turned, pleading in a quiet voice, ”D-Don’t laugh, please.”

“I won’t, babe,” Louis chuckled.

Harry pouted and turned to him, ”Seriously, don’t.” 

Louis nodded while holding his hands in defense and he watched anxiously as Harry pulled down his pants, his peachy bum on display when the briefs were down. Louis tugged off his own shirt and saw Harry taking off his own as well. Then the boy turned and Louis’ eyebrows shot up, but not in disgust or horror, but in admiration at the sight in front of him.

Because, Harry was small, but it was so beautiful to him.

When Harry went to cover himself, Louis lightly grabbed his wrist and he pressed kisses to his fingertips. “Baby, are you really embarrassed?” There was a moment of silence and then Harry nodded once, cheeks flushed red. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re so beautiful. You’re so pretty, it’s perfect just like you. Can I please touch you?”

“Oh,” Harry breathed out softly when Louis kissed his neck, latching his lips to the boy’s pale skin. “Y-You really want to have sex with me? Even when I’m all sweaty and bloated and weird looking?”

Louis gently led the boy to the bed, Harry falling back with a frown. Louis crawled over him and he said with a scoff, ”Harry, I’d want to have sex with you no matter want. I’ve been waiting since our first time. You’re so gorgeous, baby. It’s hard for me to keep my hands off of you and our little peach makes you look even more beautiful. You’re glowing.”

“S-Stop,” Harry whispered weakly with a loving laugh, tears staining his cheeks.

Louis muttered as he connected their lips, ”Never, I’ll compliment you a million times if I have to.”

The boy sniffled as they pulled away and then reconnected their lips deeply, kissing until they were sore. Louis gently pressed Harry to the bed and the boy looked at him with loving, red-rimmed eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis as the two lazily kissed, bodies rolling around the bed until Louis carefully let Harry sprawl out, careful of the bump.

It was different, the atmosphere, that is. Louis never felt so loving when being naked with someone. He saw how Harry stared at him with trust and comfort. It was beautiful. Everything was comforting. Louis slowly unbuttoned his pants and he saw Harry anxiously waiting with red-bitten lips that look like the color of cherries. His pretty, cherry colored lips that Louis always wanted to kiss.

Louis kicked off his pants and boxers and he laid over Harry as lightly as possible, for once glad that he was smaller since he didn’t want to hurt the baby. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Harry’s chastely and began kissing down his body. His warm skin was like lava and Harry whimpered softly, fingers gently tangling in Louis’ hair when Louis nipped lightly at his collarbone.

“So beautiful, you’re so perfect my angel,” Louis breathed out hotly, hands trailing to Harry’s stomach and rubbing the bump with love. “M’so lucky, can’t wait to start a family with you, sweetie. Can’t wait for you to have my baby.”

Harry was getting emotional, from the words and his hormones and the touching. It was all so simple and yet, it felt like more with Louis. Harry panted lightly and pleaded, ”T-Touch me, please. Touch me.”

“You like anything special, love? Anything you want?” Louis asked softly, leaning over him as he gently gripped his own cock, already half hard and getting himself harder.

From his past experience, the innocent ones prefer kinky things. He didn’t know much about Harry’s sexual interests, but now was the best time to ask. He wanted this special for Harry.

However, Harry just shook his head, ”W-Want you, only you.”

“You sure? I want you to enjoy yourself,” Louis frowned, brushing Harry’s sweaty locks from his forehead.

A small smile tugged on Harry’s lips and he nodded, ”I will. I want you. Just you.”

So, Louis pecked his boyfriend’s lips, then got up and grabbed some lube and a condom from the bedside table. He returned on the bed and saw Harry nervously fidgeting, looking at Louis with a forced smile. He was anxious and Louis could tell. He didn’t mention it since he didn’t want to make Harry feel bad.

Louis wasn’t sure if sex was okay during pregnancies, but he heard it was. The baby is safe in the tummy and he’ll be so gentle., because he didn’t want their little peach being jostled. Louis kissed the tummy and he saw Harry giggling from where he was perched on the pillows, looking down at Louis with a loving expression.

Louis brushed his hands against the boy’s tummy and traced the tattoos. He slicked up his fingers and gently prodded the boy’s hole, looking at him for permission. Harry tensed and he took a breath as he loosened up and relaxed. He the nodded and Louis slowly pressed a single finger in, sure to be slow since it was his second time and the first wasn’t much since they were drunk.

His finger slid it like a glove on a hand, slick and smoothly. He saw Harry’s tiny cock leaking precome and let his tongue slip out, the tip licking the come dripping from Harry’s cock. Harry whined in the back of his throat, hands gripping the sheets tightly and letting out a shaky gasp when Louis lightly sucked on the tip of his cock.

“O-Oh, f-fuck, m-more,” Harry begged, struggling to keep his legs still as they tried closing from the sensation.

Louis smirked, lips parted as he sucked the tip again, suckling on it and letting his tongue swirl around the sensitive cock slowly. He teased, poking his tongue to lick a stripe up the small cock. He basked in the way Harry withered under him, unable to control himself. He was so sensitive and responded beautifully when touched.

“Mm, baby you look so pretty,” Louis complimented. “So sensitive, hm?”

Harry nodded and could barely speak. Louis laughed, hand wrapping around Harry’s cock and it was practically covered all the way. He brushed his thumb over the slit and watched Harry’s hips buck up from the surprised touch. Louis let a second finger slip in Harry’s tight arse, scissoring them in and saw Harry wincing a bit. He slowed them down and kissed Harry’s tip apologetically, leaning up and kissing Harry as well.

Louis mumbled against Harry’s tummy, ”Look at you, so responsive, yeah? Such a good boy.”

“M’so hard, p-please, n-need you,” Harry begged, nearly crying.

Louis nodded and quickly added a third finger, getting him stretched out. He didn’t want to hurt Harry and as of now, the boy wasn’t in the state to make full on decisions. He’s already pregnant, he can’t risk getting hurt. So, Louis fucked his fingers into the boy and curled them around experimentally. He adored the way Harry moaned, rather high-pitch considering his usual voice.

Louis grumbled as he buried his nose into the tummy, kissing the bump, ”Fuck, baby, you sound so hot. Feels good, doesn’t it? You love my fingers, love it when I fuck you with them?” Harry whimpered in response, nodding frantically and Louis looked at him with lust-filled eyes,” You ready? Ready for my cock?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Harry rushed out, panting heavily and let out a sad sound when Louis’ fingers were gone.

But, Louis grabbed a condom and Harry frowned at the sight. Louis figured he wanted to do it without a condom, but Louis didn’t want to clean up a big mess afterwards. He ripped it open and rolled it on. He then slicked himself up a lot so it could be as easy as possible, not too hurtful to his boy. He then got in a good position, laying over Harry with one arm holding him up near the boy’s head and the other positioning himself to Harry’s hole.

“You sure you’re ready baby? We can stop whenever you need,” Louis reminded, urging himself not to push in.

Harry nervously gripped Louis’ back and nodded after a moment. “P-Please be gentle.”

“Of course, of course,” Louis repeated, giving Harry a kiss.

He kept his lips to the boy’s, kissing him gently as he slowly pressed the tip Harry’s entrance and thrusted in slowly. And it was so hot, Harry’s heat enveloping around Louis cock. It was the most amazing feeling ever. He leaned his forehead against Harry’s and he forced his eyes to stay open as he watched Harry’s clench shut with a whimper of pain. Louis stopped halfway in and he saw the boy biting his bottom lip, as if to hold in a sound of pain.

The room was hot and silent aside from their breathing. He interrupted the silence to ask the boy in concern, ”You okay, love? Does it hurt? Is—Is it too much?”

Harry shook his head, blinking his eyes open as tears glazed them, ”J-just a little burn, move.”

“You sure?”

“Move,” Harry pouted, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and tried pushing him in more. “M’fine, p-promise.”

He knew Harry wouldn’t lie to him, so Louis gently moved in more and he was soon body-to-body with his love. He’s done this so many times, but this is the first time it truly meant anything. The first time he was happy and in love and wanted more. He wanted to be so close to Harry, and now he was. He’s the closest he could ever be and it was beautiful.

And as they made love, Louis never felt happier than he was in that moment. He had gently thrusted into the boy, body leaning over Harry’s and lips peppering kisses on his skin as he did so. He moved into the boy, hearing his soft breathing and their body touching with each thrust. The sound of their skin lightly touching and lips quietly smacking in the air had left Louis breathless.

He looked down at Harry while repeatedly thrusting into him and it was the most beautiful sight ever. His skin was golden and slick with sweat, his lips were swollen from their kissing and parted as he let out soft moans that punctuated each time Louis had entered him. Harry was so tight and so was Louis’ heart, seeing the way Harry fluttered his eyes open and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

When Louis looked concerned, Harry just wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. He murmured into his mouth, ”M-More, f-faster, please, want more.”

“Okay, okay,” Louis whispered back, gripping Harry and pulled him closer while moving into him faster.

Harry’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, Louis feeling his heart racing and his tummy pressing to his torso. He captured Harry’s lips in a kiss and changed the angle as he moved quicker, more rapid and punctuate the thrusts. Harry was whimpering and soon let out a deep moan. Louis knew he hit his prostate now.

He rocked his hips into that angle, ears nearly orgasming from the sounds Harry was making. Louis asked him hotly, barely able to catch his breath, ”Fuck, y-you like that? Feels good baby?”

“Yeah, t-there, please, more there,” Harry begged, nails digging into his back as he felt his cock leaking. “M-M’gonna come soon, gonna—I need to, soon. Fuck.”

“Oh baby, you can barely speak, it’s so hot,” Louis breathed out, nuzzling his nose to Harry’s sweaty cheek and kissed at his jaw before lightly sucking a lovebite under his ear. “God you sound s-so hot, fuck, you feel amazing. Oh. I love you s-so much, baby. You feel so good. You look so good. I love you, I love you.”

His words caused Harry to tear up and he let out a small sob as Louis was thrusting into him at full speed, all his love in his words making Harry cry out as he leaned his head back, giving Louis more access to his neck. Louis buried his face into his neck as he pulled out fully before slamming back in, right at Harry’s prostate.

Suddenly Harry was digging his short nails into Louis’ back and he came with a cry of ‘Louis!’ and the sound of his voice and the way he tightened around Louis’ cock had the boy following right after. Louis’ vision was white and he was tucking his face into Harry’s shoulder, biting lightly while he spilled into the condom.

The room was silent and Louis was breathing like he was the pregnant one. His sweaty body stuck to Harry’s, the boy’s legs around his waist and everything keeping him in place. Suddenly, a small sob was heard and Louis pulled off gently, seeing Harry crying quietly and he frowned while quickly kissing him, trying to soothe the boy.

“Baby, what’s wrong, are you okay?” Louis asked in a panic, brushing his fingers over his cheek softly.

But, Harry just nodded and he let out a choked laugh, ”I-I love you so much, I love you.”

“Shit, you scared me,” Louis breathed in relief, but a grin formed on his face as he pulled up and tied up the condom. He tossed it in the trash by the bed and used a shirt to clean off the boy. “I love you, too.”

Harry smiled sleepily and wiped his teary eyes. Louis crawled up and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind. Harry had his pregnancy pillow that he cuddled with and Louis was his big spoon as he curled around the bigger boy. He gently pulled the boy’s hair in a bun and Harry smiled lovingly as he turned his head to kiss him.

Louis kissed the back of his neck and whispered, ”You were so beautiful, love.”

“Peach’s is kicking,” Harry whispered back with a giggle. “Think we woke up the little bug.”

“Oops, it was worth it,” Louis chuckled, placing his hand on Harry’s that laid over the bump, entwining their fingers.

The room was silent and neither were ready to sleep, they just sort of laid there in silence. They felt their baby kick and each time the baby did, they tightened their hands as a way to sort of kick back. To let the baby know they’re there and ready for them. They were really ready and Louis knew now more than ever that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry.

From the beautiful love making to the bundle of joy Harry was carrying around. And then to the friends they made along the way. Louis knew there was tons of problems still, but he was figuring them out. His friends were mean and his teammates weren’t very supportive. But their opinions were irrelevant. As long as Harry was happy and peach was healthy, then who cared?

The memories from moments ago made Louis smile tightly. He buried his face in Harry’s neck, smelling the sweet scent of lavender and he felt a silent tear fall down his cheek. He’s never cried after sex. But something about this made him feel so joyful that he couldn’t stop himself. A few tears followed and Louis let out a shaky breath. He tightened his arm around Harry and that night, he dreamt of the future and he hoped it was as happy as he dreamt it, if not better.

-

They were having a girl.

As soon as the news was released, Harry was never happier. It was the loveliest news ever. Regardless of the sex, they loved their baby and were just glad to know what to refer to her as. A little girl. Their little peach. Both boys were so pleased, even if Niall pointed out having to deal with periods and such. They didn’t mind, it wasn’t that serious. Both grew up with tons of women, so they were used to it.

When they got home that night, Harry wrote the date down in the scrapbook and Louis sat behind him, giving him backrubs. He was such a kind boyfriend and tried his best to take care of Harry. The boy was six months along and gorgeously round. Louis had kissed his tummy so much and they cared and treated their little princess with all the love in the world.

It was interesting how they got on so well with one another and haven’t fought often. They worry more about their child than anything. But it was fine, they weren’t complaining. Harry insisted it was because they’re soulmates and Louis definitely agreed. He thought this as well, considering a lot of their tattoos matched and apparently they went to the same concerts before and it was like fate just wanted them together.

So far, everything was going nice. Their relationship, the pregnancy and so on. There was just one problem and that was the fact that Louis still hasn’t told his mum and he was scared. She knew he moved and she had called often, checking in on him. But Louis was so scared to tell her what happened. He didn’t want her to be disappointed in him for getting a guy pregnant. Not that he was ashamed. He was but not of Harry or the baby, but how it happened.

Harry was so sad, though. He kept thinking Louis was ashamed and he won’t accept that Louis just isn’t ready to tell her. Sadly, he needed to and he had to grow some balls and just do it or else Harry will give up on him. Louis didn’t want that. That’s why he called his mum and invited her over for some dinner. He knew as soon as she came over, she would see Harry and figure it out. He’s not exactly hiding much. That was the plan, though.

There were also a few problems with Harry, though. The boy was so emotionally and sensitive right now and Louis’ family is sarcastic, including his mum. She knew pregnancy can make a person sensitive, but that doesn’t mean she’ll hold back and Louis did not want to deal with a crying Harry. Because he was already stressed about his mum and that would be too much for him.

The boy had tried to get Harry calm and made him take a long nap and gave him his vitamins and everything. He let the boy do his weird arse yoga while Louis cooked some dinner. Sadly, Harry was still a wreck and Louis sighed deeply when he saw the boy walking in. he had teary eyes and wore his yoga pants, hair up in a bun with his hands on his belly.

“L-Louis, why are you ignoring me?” Harry sniffled, walking over and looking at his boyfriend with sad eyes.

Louis mentally rolled his eyes and gave Harry a sweet smile, ”I’m not ignoring you, sweetie. I’m just making dinner. Is something wrong?”

“Y-Yes! You’re ignoring me and p-peach is so sad and we need you to make us something to eat. I – I just want something to eat, please. I-I’m sorry,” Harry let out a small cry, covering his face with his hands. “We’re just so hungry but you’re already cooking and – I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize that, I’m so selfish.”

A sigh left the older boy’s lips and he wrapped his arms around Harry, embracing him gently. “No, no. it’s fine, love. Here, I got you some strawberries. I know how much you love them. So why don’t you snack on them while I finish dinner? My mum should be here soon and you can change before she gets here. I left an outfit on the bed, I think it’ll be cute to wear.”

“I am dressed. Why do I need to change? Do I look ugly?” Harry asked with a frown, looking down at his outfit. “I look hideous, don’t I? Oh no, she’ll think I’m a bad influence on peach and then she won’t think I’m good enough for you. No wonder you’re embarrassed of me; I look like a fifty year old wearing yoga pants who got pregnant!”

Louis quickly assured, ”No, I just – you’re sweaty and just did yoga, you look fine, though. I just thought—“

“It’s fine,” Harry sniffled, rubbing his eyes. “I’m so emotional, I’m sorry. I’m whining, I’m so sorry!”

“Baby, don’t apologize.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Harry.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh my God, Harold!”

“Sor—I mean um,” Harry panicked, then rushed off with a hand on his tummy and the other holding the strawberries.

Louis shook his head fondly with a chuckle and went off to finish the food. He knew Harry was just emotional right now. It was fine, he was also stressed. To be honest, Harry is probably way more nervous. He’s meeting Louis’ mum and is the pregnant one, so of course this was a lot to handle. Louis was more nervous for Harry. The boy had to make a good impression and right now was a terrible time to do it since he’s hormonal.

When dinner was done, Louis quickly rinsed off his hands and then tried to fix his hair a bit. He made sure the house was nice and everything was ready for his mum. He needed to make sure they looked responsible. They already had some of the nursery done and honestly, it was fine as it is. With the amount of presents everyone got them, they were definitely ready for her no matter what.

It wasn’t long till the doorbell rang and Louis called out for Harry to come downstairs. His mum already knew Louis had a boyfriend, though she didn’t believe him, and that was why she was coming down. But Louis hasn’t even hinted about the baby. Mainly because he knew her reaction most likely won’t be good. Not because she is against him having a kid, but because she is totally for planning pregnancies due to her many children that weren’t planned.

Louis went over and he opened the door, only to see his mum looking as beautiful as ever. Her eyes lit up and she shrilled while pulling him into a hug, ”Oh, my lovely, you’re so grown! You look wonderful, how are you, sweetheart?”

“Amazing as always mum,” Louis chuckled, trying to hide his nerves.

They both heard a faint ‘Louehh!’ and Louis blushed a bit when his mum looked at him with an expectant look. He was hoping to buy some time to formally introduce them, but of course Harry and his big mouth had to come in and spoil his plans.

Louis cleared his throat and said, ”Mum, I have someone I want you to meet.”

He shut the door and Harry walked in with a grin, but not only that. He wore a white shirt that said ‘Yes, I am pregnant. Please don’t touch the belly, and had a don’t symbol over hand prints that were on the stomach. Louis got it for him and Harry had scoffed with a fond smile, saying that he was so over protective already.

There was a pregnant silence (pun) and Louis saw his mum staring at Harry blankly. The boy had his hair brushed back and then some was tucked over his shoulders, curled beautifully. Harry had naturally curly hair but sometimes it was wavy and since it’s long, they just look kind of strange in a cute way. He looked beautiful, but his beauty didn’t mask over the bump he had.

“Louis,” His mum said with a heavy breath, grabbing her son’s arm. “You have a lot of explaining to do, young man.”

And that’s how he ended up in the kitchen, lectured so much that his head hurt and he wondered if he was a teenager again, caught smoking weed. He saw Harry frowning and sitting at the table, waiting patiently for food and company. Louis felt bad and had sat on the counter, waiting for his mum to be done ranting and shouting things so loud the neighbors most likely heard her. He was quite embarrassed. But he also understood why she was upset.

Thankfully, after a while, she just pinched the bridge of her nose and asked quietly, ”Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was scared,” Louis said. “I mean, you’re yelling at me, are you not?”

His mum scoffed. “Yes, because you didn’t tell me sooner.”

“It’s just, I don’t know. A lot of people are getting worked up over this and it’s scaring me. I’m so happy, though. Mum, I know this wasn’t when you planned to be a nana, but I – I don’t really regret it. I love my baby. And I love Harry,” Louis told her confidently, fondly looking at his boyfriend who was across the room and petting at his tummy. “I really love him.”

She smiled a bit and said, ”He seems nice.”

“He’s so nice, I wonder if he’s even real,” Louis said with a loving voice.

There was a small smirk on his mum’s lips. She helped Louis off the counter and said ”Well, I guess I should go meet this boy who stole my son’s heart. He must be quite the guy if he’s got you chained down like that. Never seen you so head-over-heels.”

“Loueehhh, can I please have food?”

“Yes, love,” Louis chuckled and blushed when his mum gave him this weird smile. He quickly went to his food and got the plates ready. “Stop staring, it’s weird.”

His mum laughed and Louis watched her begin talking to Harry, asking about the baby. She wasn’t pleased when she found out he was six months along. Louis just awkwardly laughed and he fixed up the plates before giving his mum and Harry their own. Louis sat down and he grimaced when Harry listed all the things Louis has done. It wasn’t like he hated being nice, but when people rave about it, he feels flustered and like he didn’t deserve praise.

As they ate dinner, Harry was quite messy and rushed, getting sauce on his bottom lip. Louis laughed in amusement and lifted his thumb, gently brushing it across his bottom lip and licked the sauce off his finger. Harry blushed and licked his lips before glancing down as Jay watched them with a fond expression. She seemed very supportive now that she got to know the boy.

“So, have you figured out any names yet?” Jay asked, taking a bite of her pasta.

The boys tensed and looked at one another. They both glared, ”No.”

“Ooh, sore subject?” She asked knowingly.

“I want her name to be Penelope,” Harry pouted.

Louis scrunched his nose. “We’re not naming our child Penelope. She will be taunted for life.”

“I think it’s a beautiful name and I always wanted to name my daughter that,” Harry grumbled under his breath, stabbing his fork in his food. “A-And I know you hate it, but she would be a beautiful Penelope but that’s fine. Whatever. Y-you can hate the name. That’s perfectly fine, I don’t care a-at all!”

Louis’ eyes went sympathetic. “Harry—“

“I said it’s fine!” Harry exclaimed, but then promptly burst into tears.

As Louis quickly tried soothing the boy, Jay awkwardly said, ”Well um, I guess we should avoid the topic of names.”

“You think?” Louis snorted, kissing Harry’s head.

Harry grumbled, ”We’re naming her Penelope.”

Louis smiled tightly, brushing Harry’s hair, ”No, we’re not.”

As the two continued to bicker, the only thing they really argue about, Jay rolled her eyes. She was probably having war flashbacks about her arguments when trying to think of names for the kids. Thankfully, the two quit arguing and have decided that they were going to just name her when they actually see her. Louis had a few names and Harry had his name and they were going to choose in the moment.

Jay then asked timidly, unsure of if it was going to cause drama, ”What about breastfeeding? I don’t know much about male pregnancy, is it possible to breastfeed?”

“Oh, yes! My nipples are quite sensitive right now,” Harry frowned, sipping his water. “And my breasts have gotten a bit bigger? Not much, not like a female’s. But it’s quite noticeable. The doctor said I can breastfeed, but it’s not necessary. I won’t produce as much milk as a female, but I can do a bit.”

Jay nodded and said in horror, ”Breastfeeding is always a pain, but I think you might like it. Not the true feeding, but the quality time.”

As they continued talking, Louis had his eyes flickering to Harry’s chest. He has noticed his breasts have grown and had avoided mentioning it. He didn’t know why, but he was quite fond of how they’ve grown. He always adored Harry’s nipples and quite honestly, the thought of them made him a little hard. He squirmed in his seat and was so glad his mum was leaving after dinner. She had promised to see her friends as well, so she would be gone for a little bit. Moms have a habit of chatting too much.

It’s not that he didn’t love spending time with her, he did a lot, but he was quite horny now and wanted to shove Harry on the bed and suck his nipples and grind down on him like a horny teen. They don’t have sex often, since they are still worried about hurting peach, albeit the doctor saying it was fine. So they sort of fool around and he wanted to do that right now. With Harry. Naked.

When they had finished eating, Louis was nonchalantly trying to push her out of the door. He saw Harry waving and Jay had him promise to update her. She even gave Harry her number. Louis was whining and just gave his mum a quick kiss on the cheek. He was then relieved when she left, leaning against the door with a deep sigh and wiping his forehead.

Harry beamed and said while rubbing his tummy, ”Aw, you’re mum is so nice, I can’t believe sh—oh!”

Louis had practically attacked Harry’s neck, kissing it until there were marks on his neck. Harry shrieked with laughter and Louis groaned, ”Harry, baby, don’t laugh, m’so hard right now.”

“I can see that. Or should I say, feel that,” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

Louis blinked. “No, you should not.”

A giggle left Harry’s lips and he nearly yelped when Louis gently pushed him on the couch, careful of his tummy. Harry placed a hand over it protectively and Louis adored the protectiveness they had over their baby. He leaned down, tongue licking into the boy’s mouth and tasting the sweetness of the milk he just had earlier. His hands gripped at Harry’s hip chub, tracing gently on the soft skin.

Harry didn’t question it and kissed back with ease, humming contently when Louis sucked on the tip of his tongue. Harry mewled quietly and they made out for a while, Louis inching closer under the shirt. He was trying to ease in on the idea and Harry was so oblivious, not noticing the boy trying to suck on his nipples. Though, in his defense, that isn’t a common worry. Louis never threw the idea out there; he didn’t ask or bring it up. Mainly since he was sure it wasn’t normal to want to kiss and suck on a boy’s nipples till the milk came out.

When Louis began sucking lovebites on Harry’s neck, the boy moaned softly, ”O-Oh, wow, fuck. Louis, wh—babe, what ---“

“Shh, baby, calm down,” Louis murmured, knowing Harry’s neck was sensitive and he was getting overwhelmed. He painted his pale skin with purple marks.

Harry whimpered and Louis began moving his hands to Harry’s breasts. He teasingly brushed his fingers over the sensitive parts right near the nipples. This caused Harry to gasp out softly, mewling as he clenched his eyes shut while Louis gently pinched one. The action caught him off guard and he squirmed a bit, chest heaving.

It wasn’t long till his little titties were leaking just the tiniest bit. Harry didn’t notice at first, but then Louis used the milk to tease at Harry’s nipples more, hoping to simulate more milk. Harry soon noticed they were leaking and his face went bright red. He was so embarrassed and tears brimmed his eyes as he tried hiding his breasts.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t know! I’m sorry, that’s so weird, i—“

“Hey,” Louis interrupted, hands gripping at Harry’s sides. “No, baby, let me take care of them.”

Harry was confused and gulped, ”W-What?”

Louis tugged at Harry’s shirt, pushing it up and over the titties. He saw the liquid dripping from Harry’s nipples and nearly moaned at the sight. Louis glanced to Harry and saw his curious expression and he asked, lightly flicking the right nipple, ”Can I taste you, love?”

“Y-You want to taste my…milk?” Harry nearly cringed at the word.

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled, ”You swallow my come like water. Is this really weird to you?”

And yeah, it made sense to Louis. Surely it seems weird, but in was like come in his mind, but maybe not as bitter. Harry seemed hesitant, but finally nodded since he was so horny. Louis grinned and hovered over the taller boy, trying not to drop down on the boy’s tummy. He kissed around the boy’s titties, feeling Harry hard against his leg, his tiny cock barely felt.

Louis soon reached the boy’s nipple, tongue licking over it testiingly. He could taste a bit of the milk and smacked his lips curiously. He mumbled while pressing his lips to the nipple, ”Taste so sweet, baby. Such a princess.”

“M’not,” Harry tried arguing, but of course just moaned when Louis wrapped his lips around the nipple.

Louis sucked on the boy’s nipples, feeling then get hard just from his mouth. He tasted so nice, but then again, Louis is a bit biased. His milk was sweet with a bitter after taste and he bet it was since Harry is such a healthy little nut. He rutted his hips down on Harry and thrusted forward, grinding on him while sucking on the boy’s nipples. It was quite weird when he thought about it, but were they really ever normal?

Harry was so weak under him, submissive from the touches and Louis was so turned on by it. He sucked the milk out and Harry was gripping onto his back much like when they have sex. Louis gently bit the nipple and Harry cried out, thrusting his hips up in need of some friction. Louis gripped Harry through his pants and moved to his next nipple.

Louis whispered wetly against them, ”Look at you, so greedy. So needy. Such a little submissive baby, you like that, huh?” Harry nodded quickly when Louis gripped him through his pants, licking at his nipples, ”Like it when I touch you, don’t you? God, you’re such a needy, gorgeous boy. I love it, love it when you beg. Can you beg for it, babe?”

“Y-Yes, more, please,” Harry moaned, eyes tightly shutting as his stomach was tight from the urge to come. “I-I can’t, I just. More, more, more! I-I want more, please, please. Was so good, please.”

Louis nearly chuckled at how turned on Harry was, but he soon lightly bit at his nipple, causing the boy to whine high-pitched at the pleasure. He quickly suckled on the nipple and watched as it turned puffy and a red color from the suction. Louis twirled his tongue around it and he heard Harry gasping loudly, shouting a mantra of Louis’ name until he finally came in his boxers.

When hearing his name whimpering sweetly from his love’s lips, Louis ground down and he sucked on the lobe of Harry’s ear, feeling the boy’s hot breath on his neck and come soon after with a moan. The two laid there and Louis helped Harry take off his pants along with his boxers. He grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped down the boy, then went down and sucked his small cock clean, catching Harry by surprise and saw his flushed face.

Louis chuckled and Harry pouted, ”You’re mean.”

“Just teasing,” Louis retorted, flicking Harry’s nose lightly.

The boy pouted deeper and mumbled, ”My feet hurt, please rub them, Lou.”

“No way,” Louis scoffed, but saw the boy nearly in tears and quickly said, ”Fine, fine. I’ll rub your stinky feet.”

Harry grinned brightly, ”Yay! And they don’t stink, I use lotion.”

Louis mimicked childishly, lifting the boy’s feet in his lap, ”Oh, I use lotion. My feet never stink. I am immune to having stinky feet.”

The pregnant boy just laughed and rolled his eyes fondly. Louis wasn’t fond of feet, he thought they were gross. But he just grabbed at his boyfriend’s piggies and pulled his toes. He watched as Harry giggled and the two watched some weird MTV shows while being so domestic and cuddling under the blankets while Louis rubbed Harry’s feet and back and shoulders.

He definitely spoiled Harry, but Harry deserved it. Sometimes he sounds whiny and mean, but he’s really just stressed and having a baby kicking your tummy and peeing a lot while throwing up still can get annoying and harsh on him. Sometimes Louis wished he could get a back rub from time to time, but he didn’t complain. He just held Harry and snuggled him and that was what made him happy. That was his own reward that he made for himself.

It was nice to just cuddle. Sometimes Louis forgets how simple things can be the best. He loved to hold his boy in his arms and kiss his neck while they snuggled together. He grinned when he heard Harry whispering sweet nothings to the bump, snuggled up to Louis and smiling sleepily. It was nice to be close together like this. Even if it was funny how right after sex, they can easily fall into their parent roles and care for their baby while snuggling casually.

That night, the two went to the shower and rinsed off. They cooed to the baby and adored the way she kicked. Louis commented how she will be amazing at footie. Harry scolded him for already making her dreams for her, but Louis promised to love her no matter what she did. Even if he already got her cute outfits with footballs on them and adorable shoes. They loved shopping for their baby. It was funny to imagine her wearing clothes like that.

After they bickered more and Harry felt dizzy, since that happens sometimes, the two laid down and Louis pulled his boyfriend close. He let Harry rest his head on his chest and his tummy was sort of suffocating Louis. But he ignored the weight and just let himself fall asleep once more. He held his boyfriend tightly and found himself softly singing some songs that reminded him of his little family. Something he never thought he could have, yet somehow gained. He didn’t know how he deserved this, but he found himself loving every minute he spent with his babies, not regretting a thing.

-

“Louis, my back hurts!”

“Babe, I told you, I need to get everything ready for when the boys come over,” Louis said and wiped his sweaty face. He just got back from footie training and was working up a sweat. “I can massage your back tonight, promise.”

A pout formed on Harry’s lips and he winced a bit, rubbing his tummy. “Stupid Braxton Hicks, they hurt so much.”

“How about I make you a milkshake real quick?” Louis offered as a ‘sorry’ for not massaging his back.

“Hmmm, I wanna pickle with it. So cliché, so needed,” Harry sighed lovingly at the thought of a pickle. So salty and yummy.

Louis smirked as he took off his shirt that was drenched with sweat. He walked over, kissing the boy’s cheek from where Harry sat on the couch and he said, ”You can have my pickle any time.”

There was a pause and then Harry busted out laughing, tears falling from how hard he was laughing. It wasn’t that funny, however Louis admired his dedication to terrible humor. He chuckled and went to the kitchen, grabbing some milk and a tub of chocolate chip ice cream. He saw Harry watching videos on YouTube for parenting and nearly cringed. He was never one for parenting classes and such, but of course Harry insisted he needed to know everything.

Harry had taken some birthing classes, despite him having a c-section. He wanted to still just bask in the glory of being pregnant and thought birthing classes had to come with that. He even dragged Louis along to one. It wasn’t very fun, but Louis was in love with the expression Harry made whenever he learned something knew. It was as if he had this sudden realization on how life worked. Louis never fell more in love than he did in that moment. Because Harry was eager to learn and he was going to be a great parent.

After he grabbed the milkshake, he went over to where Harry was browsing the web and looking up random things. Harry beamed at the food and then frowned, ”Why are these sour pickles?”

“I thought you’d like sour,” Louis said with a frown.

But, Harry’s eyes watered as he exclaimed, ”I-I can’t have sour pickles, Lou! It upsets my tummy, and – and that might upset peach. I-I can’t, I’m sorry, she’ll react badly and—“

“Okay, don’t worry, I’ll get you sweet pickles,” Louis assured and kissed Harry’s cheek, seeing the boy smiling brightly now. “One sec.”

The smile made Louis sigh in relief and he got different pickles, giving them to Harry in a little bowl. Louis received a kiss on the nose and he went to ask if Harry was okay when he cringed and gripped his side. But, Harry gave him a tight smile and rubbed his tummy. He was eight months and three weeks along, so Louis has been keeping an eye on him. Considering he’s a boy, sometimes the baby is early or late just like with women.

Louis chuckled as he left to shower, seeing Harry shoving the pickles in his mouths. He wasn’t very happy lately, stressing over how much pain Harry’s been in. The boy was having so many Braxton Hicks, which are like fake contractions, and he would wake up a lot. Thankfully the morning sickness was gone for a while, but he kept waking up randomly and Louis would be scared it was the baby.

When Louis went in the shower, he rinsed off and washed himself with Harry’s body wash with the little bead things inside. They felt nice against his skin and were exfoliating him. Or whatever Harry would say. It was just nice and he wanted to smell nice. Harry cuddled him more when he didn’t smell like sweat, despite Harry saying he didn’t mind. He totally does.

Suddenly, Louis heard a loud bang and then there was a strange sound. He hesitated, calling out, ”Harry, you all right?!”

There was no reply and Louis’ heart dropped. He has overreacted a lot, always worried about his boy and weird noises. But, he’s a dad now and a boyfriend. He has every right to worry. Louis called his love’s name once more, then frantically got out of the shower when he didn’t hear a reply. He rushed out with his boxers slipping on and running downstairs.

He had that instinct that something was wrong and he didn’t like it at all. When he reached the bottom steps, he gasped as he saw Harry on his knees on the ground, holding the baby tightly and crying while shakily trying to grab the phone. Louis rushed over and he saw Harry’s eyes show so much relief.

“L-Louis, I-I think the baby is coming,” Harry cried out, grabbing his arm tightly as he let out a pained sound. “L-Louis, L-Louis, it hurts, make it stop. Please.”

It was that time Louis has waited for. He planned it out months ago and he’s so glad he did, because right now he was mentally freaking out. He’s rushed his mum to the hospital quite a few times for false labor, but this was different. They weren’t that close to a hospital and it was going to be quite a drive. However, he’s not giving up. He quickly nodded and helped Harry up, but the boy was shaking his head.

Harry pleaded, ”I-I can’t—Louis, please. I can’t move.”

“Baby, you need to get up. We have to take you to the hospital. Just think, our little angel is here! Aren’t you excited to see her?” Louis tried distracting the boy as he took his hands, lightly helping him to his feet. The boy was crying silently and Louis exclaimed, ”We’ve been waiting months! We finally get to see her, isn’t that great?”

Harry slowly got up, nodding numbly, ”Y-Yeah, just want her out, p-please.”

“Yep, we’re going! Right now, let’s go love,” Louis said eagerly, grabbing the bag that was kept near the door.

He locked the door (he thought? Maybe? Eh, no one will rob them) and rushed Harry as quickly as he could to the car. Harry was panicking and looking like he was in so much pain. His nose was scrunched up like when he stubs his toe and he had hot tears running down his cheeks. Louis hesitated, then rushed back in the house after fumbling with the keys and he quickly turned on the cold water. He grabbed a flannel and let it soak in the cold water while getting a cup and filling it with ice cubes from the fridge.

Then he rushed back outside, locking the door and saw Harry looking at him in confusion. His face was beat red and lips damp from licking them constantly, a nervous habit. Louis handed him the cubes and said, ”Suck on them, and here. This should soothe you.”

He placed the cold flannel on Harry’s forehead and Harry pouted, but sucked on the ice cubes as he winced while grabbing his tummy. Louis turned the car on and grumbled, ”Fuck it, I’ll take the ticket.” Then he drove off, pressing the gas pedal and speeding down the road as Harry was begging for the baby to just get out.

“Fuck, t-this isn’t fun at all, Louis! W-Why did you do this to me?!” Harry exclaimed, nearly choking on the ice cube in his mouth.

Louis retorted, ”You’re not innocent, babe. You had part it in too.”

“This is—is the last time I let your dick near me!” Harry complained, leaning his head on the window as he whined and pouted the way there, gripping onto the seat.

Honestly, Louis would find this funny if it wasn’t for his baby being in pain. Harry looked so uncomfortable and hurt by this. Seeing as it is his first time, of course it hurt a lot. Plus, Harry wasn’t good with pain and was probably more scared than in pain. He always was rambling about how scared he was about doing something wrong. Louis tried to distract him again and talked about how cute she would look and that he wanted her to have dimples like Harry.

He had been nervous himself, don’t get him wrong. But he’s so used to it by now and was more concerned over how Harry was handling it. They were at the hospital in the nick of time and Louis helped Harry out of the car, tossing his bag over his shoulder and locked the door before leading him inside. Now that they’re here, he wasn’t in much of a rush.

When they got inside, Louis called out, ”Labor patient here! Someone help! He’s having a baby!”

“Fucking hurts!” Harry whined, burying his face in Louis’ neck. “Stupid baby, sto-stop.”

“Don’t call our baby stupid,” Louis pouted, nudging Harry and kissed his forehead. “It’ll be worth it, trust me.”

A nurse came over with a wheelchair and Harry was pleased to see his midwife as they were wheeled to the room. The midwife was someone they had gotten to known on their third appointment and she was quite nice. She smiled at Harry, as if he wasn’t crying in pain and screaming bloody Mary. Harry was a bit melodramatic, however Louis let him get away with it this time.

“Hello Harry, how are you coming along?” She asked, taking her gloves and pulling them on.

Harry scowled and looked more adorable than scary, ”I-I am in pain, please get my baby out of me!”

“We’ll be right on it, love,” She promised, giving his shoulder a quick pat. “The doctor is coming right now and we’ll get you settled. I see you brought overnight clothes. That’s wonderful, you’ll definitely need them.”

Harry sniffled and they had him strip down and put a gown on until they were ready for the surgery. Louis helped him on the surgery hospital bed that didn’t seem very fun. Louis sat next to Harry, where his head was laid back, and he kissed his boyfriend’s nose, gently caressing his cheek as his boyfriend was nearly trembling with fear.

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll be okay,” Louis promised. “I won’t let them do anything wrong. You’ll be safe and they numb you so that you won’t feel a thing. I know you hate pain and needles, but—trust me, it’ll be okay. We get to see our girl very soon.”

“I-I’m so s—ow, ow, ow,” Harry whimpered, gripping Louis’ hand so tight it turned white. “I’m scared; ho-how long does it take?”

Louis hesitated and glanced at the midwife, who gave him a sympathetic look. Louis told Harry, ”It just depends, love. But they’ll be starting very soon and it’ll fly by so quickly. I’ll be here the whole time, holding your hand and making sure you’re okay.”

“I-I love you so much, don’t leave,” Harry whispered weakly, sniffling as he wiped his eyes.

“I won’t, I love you more,” Louis smiled lovingly, kissing his cheek.

It wasn’t long till Harry had been told to put his hair up and wear a silly cap. Louis was so nice and continued to try to make a few jokes, managing to crack some laughter from his boyfriend who was sobbing and screaming at him and cursing his dick. Louis was more amused by that, but he did feel really bad. He almost lost his hand.

But then they were starting surgery. Harry had an epidural to make sure he felt nothing. So, Louis had quickly texted his parents and Harry’s family. He apologized to the boys for not being there at the house and they came to the hospital to wait in the waiting room. He was surprised since usually they don’t stay for those types of things, but they were there and waiting and tweeting and everything. It was wonderful.

Louis didn’t get to see the actual surgery, which was perfectly fine. He would rather not see Harry’s body open like that. The doctor did tell him what they were doing occasionally and they had shaved Harry’s pubic hair a bit to make the incision. It was kind of interesting. Harry was holding his hand lighter now, sniffling quietly as he looked at his boyfriend with excitement. It only really took about twenty minutes. He was glad since vaginal birth can be hours. Louis smiled brightly as he looked over and he saw the doctor grabbing at something and he knew it was his little baby and Louis’ eyes brimmed with tears as he heard a soft cry and cough, his little girl soon in vision.

His breath hitched and Louis hesitated. Harry said with a croaky voice, ”Go hold our baby, silly!”

So, Louis grinned and he got up, kissing Harry’s forehead and went over as the nurses ushered him to them. Louis smiled with watered eyes as he saw the baby—his baby, their baby—all cleaned up. She was so tiny and Louis didn’t even have words for how beautiful she was. He felt so many emotions running through his body as he took the little girl, holding her close with a tiny blanket wrapped around her.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful,” Louis breathed out in awe, his finger gently brushing against her small, chubby cheeks. “Look just like your papa. Look at those chunky cheeks.”

Louis carried the little baby over to Harry as they began stitching him back up. The midwife followed since she had to take their daughter to the nursery. He leaned down and showed Harry their little baby. As soon as Harry saw her, he had the biggest smile on his sleepy face and he wanted to hold her so bad, but couldn’t. His body was very weak and he felt sad.

Louis gently held their daughter out for Harry, though, and he caressed her cheek with one finger that was bigger than her head and kissed her tiny forehead. “Such a beautiful baby, Louis. Look, we made her. She’s so beautiful, just like you.”

She had light brown hair that was a little damp since she was cleaned up. But Louis saw it curling a little and he knew it would be like Harry’s. It was hard to tell with the eyes since most babies eyes change color, but part of him knew she would have blue eyes like him. She had a small nose, similar to Louis’, and her cheeks were chunky and cute like Harry’s. He knew she would have dimples.

Sadly, they had to head to the nursery. Louis offered to stay with Harry, but the boy insisted he went with their daughter to make sure she was ‘safe’. He reluctantly did as he was instructed and followed the nurse to the place where all the babies were and cooed over their squishy faces. Babies are so cute to him and he’s so happy to have his own. It was quite funny how a one night stand can cause all of this. He didn’t know why or how, but he didn’t mind. He got a little girl from it all.

He got to show the boys the little girl and they all awed when seeing her cute face. They wanted to take pictures, but Louis insisted they had to wait until he got the first picture with Harry. So they waved goodbye and Niall gave him a small wink. He knew what that meant. It meant Niall was proud and also ‘I told you so’ since he was the one who insisted Louis was going to be so happy with Harry. He wasn’t wrong, that’s for sure.

At the nursery, Louis just rocked the baby girl and watched the nurse take care of her and do some footprints and such. Louis was a little jealous that the nurse did all of this. However, he knew this was just how the procedure worked. He didn’t mind with his sister, but then again, this is his baby. So he wanted to hold her. The nurse just chuckled and Louis was pleased to know his mum was on the way to see the baby.

Thankfully, time passed and he got to carry the little girl to the room. He cooed softly and kissed her nose, seeing her little mouth open with a gurgling sound as her fist pressed to her face. Her lips were so full and shaped just like Harry’s. Louis smiled and he carried her into the room where he saw Harry sleepily rubbing his eyes and pouting a bit. He was in recovery right now. But his sleepy eyes lit up when he saw Louis walking over with their daughter.

“Look, papa is ready to see you,” Louis whispered sweetly, carrying the girl to Harry.

Harry made grabby hands and awed softly as he held the little girl. She was tiny in his hands and he said with a watery laugh, ”Awe, she’s so perfect. I’m so happy, she was worth the pain.”

“Yeah, we made a cute baby,” Louis said, tucking Harry’s hair behind his ear. “I’m so glad I met you.”

Harry said sheepishly,"I’m so glad I went to that party. Even if I don’t remember much of it, our baby is like a little match maker. I can’t believe I have a baby with a guy I’ve been crushing on for so long.”

“Oh, so long? And how long was this crush?” Louis teased, smirking as he saw Harry’s cheeks flush red.

The boy faked a yawn and said, ”Oh, wow, giving birth is tiring.”

“You had a c-section,” Louis rolled his eyes, but he knew that was also tiring. “Harry, how long have you been crushing on me? I bet it was a long time, one of those crushes that were years long.”

“Was not,” Harry pouted, cuddling his daughter close and lightly tapped her tiny nose. “C’mon Penelope, daddy is being a jerk. “

“We are not naming her Penelope,” Louis laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “We’re naming her Rose and that’s final. C’mon Rose, papa is tired and hallucinating names from childhood movies. Daddy will take care of you for now.”

The two continued to bicker and then the midwife came in. They had decided to think of a name when Harry wasn’t exhausted and Louis wasn’t grumpy from the lack of sleep. They had a terrible night beforehand. The two just sat up on the bed and they had their little girl held between them. The lady took their picture and all was well.

That night, Louis sat by the bed and held the little girl in his arms. He watched as Harry slept, wondering how so much changed. He wasn’t mad about it. Sometimes it just shocks him how he went from sleeping around and being a total uni boy to now having a boyfriend, settling down and being a dad with an actual house. And then he looks at his love and his daughter and he realized that this was better than he ever expected it to be and he was so happy.

So many people visited and it was cute because the whole football team (even Jeff) came by the next day with balloons, teddy bears and so on. Jeff had apologized, despite not seeming like he meant it, and they thanked him for the balloons. Niall, Zayn and Liam all took turns holding their little girl and the parents came by with clothes for the baby and some good food to eat since hospital food isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Plus, Harry is health-cautious.

When they had left the hospital, Louis took care of both his babies. He was such a good dad and he found it cute waking up to Harry laying with their daughter on his chest. He had watched with fond eyes, seeing his angels cuddled together. Louis leaned up and kissed both their cheeks and whispered sweetly, ”Night loves,” and couldn’t be happier with his boyfriend Harry and daughter Penelope Rose Tomlinson. Harry always gets his way, but there’s no surprise there.

Louis grew to love it just like he grew to love Harry Edward Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you like it!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
